Harry Potter und die schwarze Seite
by RanWK
Summary: hallo, ich halte mich nicht genau an die Bücher. Außerdem spielt das ganz nach dem 5. Band. Um genau zu sagen fängt es im 2. Halbjahr des 6. Schuljahres an. Die 6 Klasse flieg nach Neuseeland und dort erlebt harry viel freude, aber auch leid. HPxDM u.a
1. Prolog

Prolog / Kleine Einführung 

Das ganze spielt sich nach dem 5. Band von Rowling.

Richtig anfangen tut die Fic mitten im 6. Schuljahr.

Hier ist jetzt nur noch so ne kleine Erklärung was sich im ersten Halbjahr des 6. Schuljahres abgespielt hat.

„lalelu" jemand sagt was.

wir singen jemand denkt.

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

So jetzt geht's abba los.

Harry hatte sich seit dem Tod von Sirius gänzlich von allen und jedem zurückgezogen. Anfangs versuchten Hermine und Ron noch mit ihm zu reden, ließen es aber schnell bleiben, als ihnen klar wurde, das es nichts nützte, im Gegenteil es wurde noch schlimmer, Sie bemühten sich nicht weiter um ihn und ließen ihn fallen. Sie hatten ihm auch nicht in den Sommerferien geschrieben und er bekam auch keine Geschenke von ihnen. Von niemandem bekam Harry eine Nachricht. Nur eine kurze Mitteilung von den Weasley-Zwillingen. Harry freute sich darüber. Seine Ferien waren alles andere als rosig. Ihn plagten Schuldgefühle. Denn er war der festen Überzeugung, er hätte an dem Tod von Sirius Schuld und auch an dem von Cedric, immerhin, so sagte er sich dass immer wieder, wenn er ihn nicht dazu überredet hätte ebenfalls den Pokal anzufassen, wäre er nicht mit auf den Friedhof gelandet.

Tja und dann fing die Schule auch schon wieder an. Im Hogwarts-Express ließen sich Hermine und Ron zwar blicken, wurden aber hochkant von Harry aus dem Abteil hinausgeworfen. Nur die Weasley-Zwillingen und Neville ließ er herein, da er ihnen immer noch 100 vertraute.

In Hogwarts aß er so gut wie nichts mehr. Außerdem schlief er kaum noch, und wenn doch, dann wandelte er im Reich der schlimmsten Alpträume. Er träumte immer wieder von Sirius tot. Er verkroch sich in seiner freien Zeit in der Bibliothek und lernte. Denn nur so konnte er sich für einige Zeit ablenken. Harry wurde immer besser, er konnte es jetzt locker mit den Schülern der 7.Klasse aufnehmen. Nur in Zaubertränke verbesserte er sich kein bisschen, immer wieder war ein Trank falsch gebraut und/oder er explodierte. Er konnte es auf diese weise locker mit Neville mithalten, um es mal so zu sagen, denn wir wissen ja alle das Neville echt miserabel in Zaubertränke ist. In der Theorie allerdings war er wirklich gut, auch wenn er dort noch lange nicht mit Draco Malfoy oder anderen Slytherins mithalten konnte. Und so verging langsam aber sicher die Zeit. Mittlerweile war es schon nach Neujahr und die Schüler, die in den Ferien zuhause waren, kehrten zurück zur Schule. Die Schüler des 6. und 7. Jahrgangs machten nach den Ferien eine Reise ans Meer nach Neuseeland [da will ich auch hin. heul.

Tbc.

Tja Leute, das war's jetzt erst mal, es kommen abba ganz schnell neue Kakis. Ich hoffe doch ihr schreibt mir fleißig ein paar Kommis.

Muss doch wissen ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Bye


	2. Kapitel 1

Hi ihr. So jetzt geht's los mit meiner fic.

„lalelu" jemand sagt was.

wir singen jemand denkt.

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

**Kapitel 1: Ein Drache entschuldigt sich.**

„Hey Draco, schau mal wer dahinten sitzt." Mit diesen Worten zeigte Blaise Zabini (bei mir ist er männlich, so hab ich **ihn** einfach lieber grins) auf besagte Person. Der angesprochene folgte dem ausgestrecktem Arm seines Freundes. Es war niemand anderes als Harry Potter. „Ja und?" meinte Draco und sah seinen Freund fragend an. Zwar wäre für außenstehende Personen, sprich: jeder der Draco nicht wirklich kannte, oder den Draco nicht leiden konnte oder ganz einfach Menschen die ihn zum ersten mal sahen, war dieser Blick noch derselbe Arrogante Ausdruck, den er immer zur Schau trägt. Blaise aber war nicht umsonst Dracos bester Freund um so die kleinen Zeichen zu bemerken, die der fragende Blick aufwies. „Tja Dray, das wäre doch die Gelegenheit für unser vorhaben, oder hast du schon vergessen worüber anfangs der Sommerferien gesprochen haben?" fragend, aber auch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah Blaise ihn an. „Natürlich hab ich das nicht vergessen, Blaise". sagte er leise, setzte dann aber noch wütend, so als ob er die ersten Worte seines Gegenübers jetzt erst realisiert hätte hinzu „und ne mich gefälligst nicht Dray, ich heiße immer noch Draco, kapiert?" „Jaja Dray, jaja." „Grmpf." Mit diesem unverständlichem Laut machte er sich auf den weg. Trotz allem mit einem Arrogantem Blick. Blaise folgte ihm mit einem grinsen.

Harry Potter saß mit leicht angezogenen Knien und mit einem Zeichenblock DIN A 3 und Kohle bewaffnet auf seinem Handtuch. Scheinbar bekam er von seiner Umgebung nichts mehr mit. Wie Draco und Blaise erkennen konnten, zeichnete der schwarzhaarige gerade seine Umgebung, sprich den Himmel, das Meer, den Strand und er ließ sogar seiner Fantasie mit in das ‚Bild einfließen, denn man konnte ein galoppierendes Pferd sehen. Die beiden Slytherins standen erst mal einen Moment hinter Harry. Mit so einem schönen Bild hatten die beiden nicht gerechnet. Schön und gut, man konnte schon vom weiten erkennen das er malte, aber zugetraut hätten es ihm nun auch wieder nicht. „Hörst du das auch Blaise?" fragte Draco flüsternd, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand. „Ja, Dray ich hörs auch und er singt verdammt gut der kleine" und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen nickte er heftig mit dem Kopf. Harry bekam von alldem nichts mit. Im Gegenteil, er sang noch ein bisschen lauter. Nun konnten Draco und Blaise ich ganz genau verstehen, es hörte sich so an, als ob er gerade ein neues Lied anfangen würde.

_**frag nicht nach morgen –**_

_**denn er bleibt dir verborgen**_

_**frag nicht was gestern war**_

_**wir ziehen unsere kreise –**_

_**auf unserer reise**_

_**wo eben noch sonne war**_

_**wir ertrinken zu zweit in unseren worten**_

_**wir ertrinken zu zweit in einsamkeit**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**zu lang – zu weit – **_

_**zu viel passiert irgendwann im november**_

_**wir verlieren uns im regen –**_

_**auf endlosen wegen**_

_**warum lässt du mich im stich**_

_**wir ziehen immer weiter – **_

_**denn wir sind schattenreiter**_

_**auf unserem weg ins glück**_

_**wir ertrinken zu zweit in unseren worten**_

_**wir ertrinken zu zweit in einsamkeit**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**zu lang – zu weit – **_

_**zu viel passiert **_

_**egal was noch kommt –**_

_**egal was du sagst **_

_**auch wenn du jetzt schweigst –**_

_**ich habe versagt**_

_**egal was noch kommt –**_

_**egal was du sagst **_

_**auch wenn du jetzt schweigst –**_

_**ich habe versagt ich habe versagt**_

_**ich weiß ich habe versagt**_

_**denn es ist juli – den es ist juli –**_

_**denn es ist juli**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**irgendwann im november**_

_**irgendwann im november werd´ ich gehn´ **_

_**irgendwann im November ob du´s willst oder nicht**_

_**irgendwann im November ob du´s willst oder nicht **_

_**irgendwann im November ob du´s willst oder nicht**_

_**irgendwann im November werden wir uns nicht mehr sehn´ **_

_**[November von Juli; Es ist Juli**_

Jetzt waren beide erst recht erstaunt. Sie schauten sich an und zuckten synchron mit den Schultern. „Potter du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn wir uns zu dir setzten, oder?" Fragte Draco in einem Ton, nachdem man es eher als rein Rhetorische frage bezeichnen könnte. Und Potter? Von dem kam keine Reaktion. Zum wiederholten male schauten sich Draco und Blaise an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Also breiteten sie ihre Handtücher aus und während Draco sich neben Harry setzte, setzte sich Blaise neben Draco. Blaise fing an ich bis auf seine Badehose auszuziehen und Draco versuchte ein weiteres mal die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzhaarigen zu bekommen. „Potter, hey Potter du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so ignorieren." Meckerte er auch gleich los und verpasste Harry einen kleinen Schubs. Der wiederum ruckte erschrocken ein Stück zur Seite. Seltsamerweise ein Stück zu Draco, was aber nur Blaise zu bemerken schien. Er war jetzt mit ausziehen fertig und beobachtete die zwei ein bisschen. „Was? ...Malfoy was soll der Mist und seit wann sitzen zwei Slytherins freiwillig neben einem Gryffindor und dazu noch neben Harry Potter´?" wollte ‚Harry erborst wissen. „Spiel dich hier nicht so auf. Ich hab dich höflich gefragt ob Blaise und ich uns hier hinsetzten können. Aber da du uns ja Ignoriert hast, musste ich mich ja irgendwie anders bemerkbar machen." Mit diesen Worten sah Draco Harry empört an. Harry war bei diesem Anblick mehr als nur geschockt. Immerhin sah man den jungen Malfoy ja nur tagtäglich mit mindestens 3 verschiedenen Facetten: Arrogant/Überheblich, spöttisch und zu guter Letzt seinen berühmten und Malfoytypischen Todesblick. Denn Draco hatte ausnahmsweise mal seine Maske abgelegt. Doch bei seinen nächsten Worten sah man wieder den altbekannten Blick in seinem Gesicht. „Und warum bitte hast du mich nicht gehört?" fragte Draco. „Darum." antwortete Harry und hielt ihm etwas Handgroßes vor die Nase. Blaise der mittlerweile fertig war, schaute sich nun zusammen mit Draco das schwarze etwas in Harrys Hand an. Sie konnten erkennen das an diesem etwas eine art Kabel steckte, das sich später teilte. „Was ist das denn? Fragte Blaise. „Ein MP3-Player." antwortete Harry. „Ein was? Noch nie gehört... Moment das ist doch Muggelkram, oder?" kam es von Draco. Harry nickte und daraufhin schauten Blaise und Draco Harry erwartungsvoll an. Der verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und fing an zu erklären was es mit dem MP3-Player auf sich hat. [Ich denk ich muss das jetzt net erklären, oder? fragendindierundeschau. Tja ich hoffe ihr habt verstanden was ich von mir gegeben habe." beendete Harry seine Ausführung. „Ja schon. Aber wir sind hier an einem Zaubererstrand. Hier funktioniert Muggelkram doch gar net." Sagte Blaise. „Doch Blaise, mit guten Zaubersprüchen geht alles." Erwiderte Harry auf die Frage. Demonstrativ setzte er sich die Köpfhörer ins Ohr. Die beiden schauten sich nur verwundert an. Dann aber widmete sich jeder wieder seinen eigenen Tätigkeiten zu.

Während Draco jetzt endlich aus seinen Klamotten stieg, schmierte Blaise sich die Sonnencreme auf die Haut. Kaum war er fertig damit, stürmte er auch schon ins Meer. „By ihr zwei." rief er noch. Harry schaute ihm verblüfft hinterher, Draco dagegen schnappte sich die Sonnencreme von Blaise und cremte sich nun seinerseits ein. „Blaise ist immer so. Er liebt das Meer und Wasser im Allgemeinen." Hörte Harry Draco gerade noch sagen, da das Lied eben zu ende war. Mit einem nicht ganz glaubwürdigem Ist-Mir-Doch-Egal-Blick sah Harry zu Draco herüber. Der grinste ihn nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Als er mit eincremen so ziemlich fertig war, drückte er Harry die Tube in die Hand und legte sich demonstrativ auf den Bauch. Zuerst schaute Harry abwechselnd Draco und die Tube in seiner Hand an. „Wärst du jetzt so freundlich und würdest mir den Rücken eincremen, ich hab echt keine Lust auf Sonnenbrand." Meckerte Draco los, als Harry sich nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. Süffisant setzte er noch hinzu „ Oder gefalle ich dir etwa so sehr, das du mich die ganze Zeit so anstarren musst." Draco dreht sich etwas auf die Seite, den Ellebogen im Sand und den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt. Sein anderer Oberarm lag auf seiner Seite und der Rest des Armes hing hinunter und die Fingerspitzen des Blonden berührten seinen Bauch. Harry musste schlucken, okay der Anblick den Draco ihm da gerade bot war mehr als nur verführerisch. Vor allem aber das laszive lächeln Dracos. Ich glaubs nicht. Jetzt fährt der sich mit seiner Zunge auch noch über die Lippen. Wie dreist kann eine Person eigentlich sein?. dachte sich Harry. „Tz das hättest du wohl gerne das ich die ANSTARRE. Das hast du nur eingebildet. Ich hab nur nachgedacht, das ist alles. Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts, das du solchen blödsin fragst?" sagte Harry. „Wovon ich nachts Träume willst du wissen." sagte Draco und seine Augen sahen sich Harrys Körper mal ganz genau an. Dann grinste er den verunsicherten jungen an. Oh wie ich es liebe ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Nun du kommst auf alle Fälle vor. Weißt du es ist immer wieder recht interessant ... " „Stop ich will gar nicht wissen was du noch sagen willst. Also halt deine Klappe" unterbrach Harry Draco. Zufrieden legte er sich auf seinen Bauch und schnappte sich Harrys MP3-Player. Ich hab's wieder geschafft ihn zu verunsichern und er ist sogar rot geworden dachte sich Draco mit einem grinsen. Hm ich glaub Potter hat in Sachen Musik einen recht guten Geschmack. Evanescence mit Whisper. Warum bei Slytherin hat der dass Lied und ich nicht. beschwerte sich er Slytherin in Gedanken. Harry setzte sich derweil auf Dracos hintern. Der riss erschrocken seine bis eben noch geschlossenen Augen auf, regte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Was fällt dem ein sich auf meinen Arsch zu ... um oh scheiße ist das kalt Harry hatte ihm gerade die creme auf den rücken gemacht. Dann spürte er Harrys Hände auf seinem Rücken die die creme auf seinem Rücken sanft einmassierten. Hm ein muss man Potter lassen, der kann echt verdammt gut massieren. und mit dem Gedanken das der junge das ruhig öfters machen könnte, schlief er mit einem neuen, aber beruhigendem Lied ein. [wer´s wissen will I believe I can fly von R. Kelly. Das hör ich grad und ist eines meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder zum einschlafen. grins . Als Harry merkte das Draco eingeschlafen ist, setzte er sich wieder auf sein Handtuch. Hm was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen. Draco hat ja jetzt meine MP3-Player, dem will ich ihm aber auch jetzt nicht wegnehmen, ich will nicht das er dann aufwacht. Mit dem Bild bin ich jetzt auch fertig. Ich weiß ich mal ein neues. Und Draco ist mein Model´. Oh ich glaub der bringt mich um wenn er erfährt das sein Erzfeind ihn gemalt hat während er schläft. ER lächelt. Es war ein sehr seltenes lächeln. Seit dem Tod von Sirius hatte er nur noch selten etwas worüber er lächeln konnte. Er sieht im Schlaf so anders aus. So freundlich, nichts mehr von seinem Arrogantem Blick ist da. mit diesem Gedanken fing er endlich an zu malen.

Nach etwa 3 Stunden wachte Draco auf. Erst war er etwas verwirrt, bis ihm dann einfiel wo er war. Scheiße ich bin doch wohl nicht etwa eingeschlafen, oder? mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr verengten sich seine Augen. Doch ich bin eingeschlafen. dachte er sich resigniert. Als erstes sah er nach links, aber wiedererwarten saß dort nicht Blaise. Der ist wohl immer noch im Meer, oder schon wieder. Dann schaute er nach rechts. Doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache. Mit offenem Mund sah er das Bild von Potter. Dieser... dieser... dieser mir fällt doch jetzt echt kein passendes Wort für diesen... diesen Potter ein. Der hat mich doch glatt gemalt als ich geschlafen hab. Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben, das Potter das wirklich gemacht hatte. In diesem Moment kam Blaise wieder, doch er kam nicht alleine. Er hatte noch jemanden im Schlepptau. Harry linste über seine Brille, da er immer noch den Kopf gesenkt hatte und hier und da an dem Bild ein paar striche hinzufügte, als Blaise rief: „Hey seht mal wen ich aufgegabelt habe." Blaise grinste und ... stolperte. Der andere hatte ihn leicht geschubst. „Wohl eher umgeschwommen" meinte der nur und Blaise grinsen wurde breiter. „Hey Lex lange nicht mehr gesehen, was?" grinste Draco nun auch. Blaise und Lex setzten sich nun beide auf das Handtuch von Blaise. Wie Harry jetzt deutlich erkennen konnte, sah Lex fast genauso aus wie Draco. Nur waren Lexs Haare leicht gestuft und Kinnlang. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte Lex ein kleines Muttermal am rechten Mundwinkel und seine Gesichtszüge waren ein kleines bisschen weicher. „Freut mich dich kennen zulernen. Ich bin Alexzander Julian Malfoy." sprach Lex plötzlich Harry an. Dieser grinste zurück. „Harry Potter mein Name. Freut mich ebenfalls." Kam die antwort. Beide gaben sich noch die Hand. Draco grummelte. Für seinen Geschmack hielten die beiden viel zu lange Händchen´ und ihm gefiel es auch nicht wie Lex Harry tief in die Augen schaute. Doch Harry bekam davon nichts mit. „Ich bin Dracos Bruder. Sind Zwillinge." „Ja, so was hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich wusste allerdings nicht das er einen Bruder hat." Antwortete Harry. „Das liege daran das ich nach Durmstange gehe. Bevor wir eingeschult wurden haben wir uns so richtig gezofft. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung mehr worum es ging. Jedenfalls bin ich dann auf die eine Schule und Draco auf die andere Schule gegangen. Als wir uns dann in den Weihnachtsferien wieder vertragen haben, war keiner von uns bereit u Schule zu wechseln." Lex zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seinen Bruder an. Draco schaute ihn ebenfalls an und lächelte. „Nicht viele wissen das ich einen Bruder habe und noch weniger wissen das ich einen Zwillings-Bruder habe." sagte Draco zu Harry gewandt, schaute aber immer noch seinen Bruder an. „Habt ihr Lust nochmals ins Wasser zu gehen?" Blaise der bis dahin schweigend zugehört hatte, sah die drei fragend und zugleich auch flehend an. „Ich bin dabei." Sagte Lex und stand schon mal auf. „Ne kleine Abkühlung kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen." Grinste Draco [ irgendwie sind die in diesem Kapi dauernd am grinsen, oder? „Ich bleibe hier." sagte Harry nur kurz. Er hatte keine Lust auf schwimmen und so. „Schade" sagte Lex. „Und du willst wirklich nicht hier allein bleiben?" fragte Blaise. „Ja. Bevor ihr gekommen seid war ich auch alleine." Sagte Harry mit einem gespieltem lächeln im Gesicht und unechter fröhlicher Stimme. ER wollte die drei irgendwie beruhigen, wenn sie dachten es ginge ihm gut. Doch Draco und auch die anderen beiden bemerkte das es ihm nicht gut ging. Ihnen war aber klar das es besser wäre Harry nicht darauf anzusprechen. „Wie du meinst, Harry. Du kannst aber jederzeit nachkommen, wenn du willst. Außerdem können Unbefugte nicht an unsere Sachen. Wir haben einen Zauber drüber gelegt, auch über deine Sachen. Also brauchst du dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen." Sagt Draco. Er lächelte [wow er grinst mal nicht, ich aber grins Harry aufmunternd zu und ging dann mit Blaise und Lex Richtung Meer. Auf halbem Weg blieb Draco stehen und blickte zu Harry zurück. Der hatte sich mittlerweile seinen MP3-Player geschnappt und hörte Musik. Draco beschloss jetzt sein vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurz schaute er nochmals zu Blaise. Der nickte ihm verstehend zu und schubst Lex ins Wasser.

Harry lauschte einer Musik. Es war ein schönes aber auch trauriges Lied. „Hey Potter" hörte er Draco rufen. Er seufzte was bitte muss ich mir denn jetzt schon wieder anhören dachte er sich und öffnete seine Auge. Etwas überrascht weiteten die sich noch ein bisschen, da er direkt in Dracos schaute. Der hatte sich nämlich direkt vor Harry hingekniet. Ich habe noch nie solch schöne Augen gesehen. Warum ist mir das eigentlich vorher nie aufgefallen? Ach ja ich vergaß. Wir haben uns ja ständig gestritten und verflucht. dachte sich Harry. Die Gedanken stimmte ihn traurig, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war warum.

Draco sah die plötzliche Trauer in Harrys Augen und da er sich das ganze nicht so recht erklären konnte begann er einfach mit seinem vorhaben und fing an zu reden: „Potter ich möchte das du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst, denn ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern." Harry nickte nur und dachte sich was ist denn jetzt los? Der ist ja plötzlich so ernst. Seinen MP3-Player hatte er seit dem auftauchen von den Blonden jungen schon ausgemacht. Draco holte nochmals tief Luft bevor er anfing: „Also gut. Damals kurz bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen, bei Madame Malkins, als wir uns das erste mal sahen[wow, das klingt jetzt irgendwie total schmalzig und kitschig. Na ja egal weiter geht's im Text warst du mir schon sehr sympathisch. I ich wusste nicht das du Harry Potter bist. Dann im Zug, als ich erfuhr das DU´ der-junge-der-lebt bist, wollte ich dich unbedingt kennen lernen. Ich dachte damals das du halt wie eine echte Berühmtheit aufgewachsen bist, das du von allen und jeden vergöttert und verwöhnt wurdest und das du nur das beste kennst. Deswegen wollte ich dich beeindrucken. Mit DIR wollte ich Freundschaft schließen." Sagte Draco. Gerade als Harry zum sprechen ansetzten wollte, unterband Draco das mit einem Kopfschütteln und einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Im nachhinein weiß ich natürlich das ich mich völlig idiotisch und kindisch benommen habe. Als du dann meine Hand ... mein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hast, war ich so was von wütend. Ich war enttäuscht. Konnte nicht verstehen warum du mich einem Wiesel vorgezogen hast, der dir doch nichts bieten konnte. Glaub mir, du warst nicht nur der erste, sondern auch der einzigste dem ich meine Freundschaft angeboten habe." „Und was ist mit Blaise?" konnte Harry Draco doch noch unterbrechen. „Ach Blaise. Weißt du ich habe ihm damals kein Angebot gemacht und er mir auch nicht. Es war eher so, das er mich seinen Eltern als seinen besten Freund vorgestellt hatte. Und so war das dann halt beschlossenen Sache, das wir die besten Freunde sind, denn genauso hatte ich auch meinen Eltern und Lex vorgestellt. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe es nicht ein einziges mal bereut ihn zum besten Freund zu haben. Na ja egal. Zurück zum eigentlichem Thema. Da ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht als freund bekam, wollte ich sie halt anders. Ich ärgerte dich, verfluchte dich und machte dich bei jeder nur erdenklichen Gelegenheit nieder. Das alles aber nur um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Blaise und Lex sagten mir immer wieder dass das der falsche weg wäre, aber ich wollte es nicht war haben. Du hast mich beachtet und das war zu dem Zeitpunkt genau das was ich wollte, musste aber doch noch erkennen das es der falsche Weg war. Ich konnte mich aber nicht mehr bei dir entschuldigen, zum einen verbot es mir mein Stolz und zum anderen waren ständig Weasly und Schlammblut bei dir und da konnte ich das ja schlecht machen, oder? Ich finde dich immer noch sehr sympathisch und ich wollte mich bei dir für all die Jahre entschuldigen. Hiermit biete ich dir ein zweites mal meine Freundschaft an. Überleg dir bitte gut ob du sie dieses mal annimmst oder nicht. Lass dir Zeit. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. Wenn es dir vielleicht eine Hilfe ist, dann denke an die Worte die der sprechende Hut in unserem ersten Jahr über Slytherin sagte. Ich bin dann im Wasser. Du kannst nachkommen oder so." mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und ging. Zurück ließ er einen mehr als nur verwirrten Harry Potter.

So Leute das war's mit dem ersten kapi.

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir fleißig Kommis.

Bis zum nächsten kapi.


	3. Kapitel 2

So bin wieder daha.

So als erstes mal mir gehört nichts und niemand von Harry Potter. Alles gehört Rowling. Bis auf ein paar ausgedachte Personen.

Das hab ich im ersten Kapitel und im Prolog vergessen. kopfgegendiewandhau Autsch

mystiva88. danke für dein Kommi. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.

„lalelu" jemand sagt was

wir singen jemand denkt

(1) dazu kommt noch eine kurze Erklärung am Ende eines Kapitels

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

So dann wollen wir doch mal loslegen.

Kapitel 2: Gelungener Mordversuch 

Währendessen bei Lex, Blaise und Draco.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Blaise seinen besten Freund an.

„Und was hat Harry gesagt? Nun sag schon. Hat er ja gesagt? Oder nein? Er hat doch nicht etwa nein gesagt?"

Draco schickte ihm nur einen finsteren Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich hab ihn halt alles erklärt, ihn ein zweites mal gefragt, tja und dann... und dann... dann... ich bin... ."

Draco brach ab. Er schmiss seine Hände in die Luft und warf seinem Bruder einen ratlosen Blick zu. Der allerdings seufzte nur.

„Du hast ihn sitzen lassen, hab ich recht?"

„Ja", kam es leise von seinem Zwilling. „Okay. Lasst uns schwimmen. Oder tauchen." Damit schlich sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen und er stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder. Beide tauchten sich nun gegenseitig unter. Blaise musste lauthals loslachen. Als die beiden blonden Jungen das mitbekamen, sahen sie sich mit ihrem malfoytypischem Grinsen an und Blaise traf ein ganzer Schwall Meereswasser. Die drei tobten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie dann raus und zu ihren Handtüchern zurück gingen.

Dort lag Harry auf seinem Bauch und schlief friedlich. Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf sein Badetuch [das Wort HANDtuch geht mir so langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven augenverdreh. Er besah sich Harrys Rücken genauer und stellte fest das er schon leicht gerötet war. Sanft fuhr er zuerst mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Rücken des schlafenden Jungen. Harry schnurrte. Leicht erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen und zog seine Hand zurück.

Mist, ich hoffe ich habe Harry jetzt nicht geweckt.

Er hatte Glück. Harry knurrte, schlief aber weiter. Draco nahm aus Blaise Badetasche die Sonnecreme und verteilte sie auf Harrys Rücken. Der Kleinere schnurrte wieder. Offensichtlich gefiel es ihm.

Ich glaube er nimmt meine Berührungen eher unbewusst war dachte sich Draco. Als er mit dem eincremen fertig war, stand er wieder auf und ging langsam zu den anderen beiden. Sein Bruder lächelte ihm zu und Blaise grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Dann gingen sie los Richtung Pizzeria [Gemeinheit ich will auch Pizza.

So langsam aber sicher wurde es kalt. Harry wachte auf und richtete sich auf.

Hm die Sachen der anderen sind noch hier. Die sind wohl noch irgendwo hier in der nähe.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie die Sonne unterging.

Was für ein wunderschöner Augenblick das doch ist. Ich wünschte ich müsste jetzt nicht alleine hier sitzen.

Er seufzte wiedereinmal. Harry zog die Knie an und schlang seine Arme um seine Beine. Dann bettete er sein Kinn auf seine Arme und schaute der untergehenden Sonne zu. So merkte er nicht wie ein paar dunkle Gestalten hinter ihm auftauten. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von hinten gepackt und nach oben gezogen, dann hetzte man ihm den Bein-Klammerfluch auf und wenn da er immer noch festgehalten wurde, konnte er nicht zu Boden sacken. Gleichzeitig sprach ein anderer den Silencio aus. So half auch kein Schreien mehr.

Soviel er kennen konnte, waren es weder irgendwelche Plünderer oder Mörder, immerhin konnten die Zaubern, noch waren es Todesser, die würden garantiert anders mit ihm umspringen. Eher musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Personen sehr bekannt vorkamen. Man packte ihn unter den Schultern und an den Beinen und Harry wurde Richtung Meer getragen. Anfangs zappelte er noch ein wenig herum, in der Hoffnung sie würden ihn dadurch loslassen. Aber schnell ließ er es sein. Selbst wenn sie ihn hätten fallen lassen, er hätte ja doch nicht weglaufen können.

Er wurde immer weiter ins Meer getragen. Dann ließen sie ihn los und er wurde an einem Arm hinter einer der Personen mitgezogen. Mittlerweile schwammen sie weiter ins Meer hinein. Das Wasser war jetzt so tief, das er nicht mehr hätte stehen können. Harry besah sich die Personen etwas genauer, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie erkennen konnte, um so später feststellen zu können, wer ihm das hier antat, nur so für den Fall, dass er noch gerettet wurde oder dass das alles nur ein extrem schlechter Scherz war.

Neben ihm konnte er ein Mädchen mit langen Haaren erkennen. Ihre Haare mussten gelockt sein, wenn sie trocken sind. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und er musste wohl ziemlich braune Haut haben. Der dritte Junge war vor dem Mädchen. Er war anscheinend der Kleinste, denn er schwamm vor den anderen her. Der Junge hatte platinblonde Haare.

Nein das ist garantiert kein Malfoy. Mist verdammter, warum musste ich auch meine Brille verlieren, als die mich so grob gepackt haben.

In Gedanken fluchte Harry weiter. Dann, völlig unvorbereitet spürte er heißen Atem an seinem linken Ohr. Jetzt bekam er es richtig mit der Angst zu tun.

„Tja Harry, hättest du dich and die wenigen Regeln gehalten, müssten wir das hier jetzt nicht tun. Aber leider lässt du uns keine andere Wahl. Zuerst bringst du Cedric um, dann musste Sirius dran glauben, auch wenn er kein großer Verlust darstellt."

Bei diesem Satz bekam Harry große Augen, die nur so vor Angst und Schmerz strahlten´ [also was ich damit meine ist, das man die Angst und den Schmerz sehr deutlich sehen konnte, auch in dieser Dunkelheit. Wir erinnern uns, es ist jetzt dunkel und früh in der Nacht.

„Uns anderen hast du im Ministerium in Todesgefahr gebracht. Dann ignorierst du uns und behandelst und so, als wären wir weniger wert als Dreck. Und als wäre das noch nicht mal alles, lässt du dich auch noch mit Slytherins, mit einem Malfoy und mit Todessern ein. Mit Mördern! Ich hätte ehrlich nie gedacht, das du einmal so tief sinken würdest. Ausgerechnet DU, der doch Voldemort besiegen muss, der-Junge-der-lebt! Tze. Dafür, dass du uns so verraten hast, musst du mit deinem Leben bezahlen. VERRÄTER!!!"

Mit diesem letzten Wort ließt er Harry los. Die anderen schwammen sofort wieder Richtung Strand. Harry dagegen ging sofort unter. Ich.. ich bin kein Verräter. Sie haben doch mich verraten, immerhin haben sie sich in den Ferien kein einziges Mal gemeldet und wollten mich in der Schule nur ausquetschen. Und als ich dann eben etwas lauter geworden bin, haben sie mich doch ignoriert. Ich hab es ihnen doch nur gleichgetan, nachdem sie einfach nicht mit sich reden ließen. Hier konnte er aber nicht mehr weiterdenken. Denn er bemerkte dass er keine Luft mehr bekam und ruderte einmal, dann zweimal und ein drittes Mal mit seinen Armen und kam dann schließlich an der Oberfläche an. Er holte tief Luft, doch sofort ging er wieder unter. Dies wiederholte er ein paar Mal.

Nach einiger Zeit war seine Kraft aufgebraucht und er ging wieder unter. Doch dieses Mal kam er nicht wieder an der Oberfläche an. Er stand Todesängste aus. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, die Angst schnürte ihm die restliche Luft in seinen Lungen ab. Instinktiv öffnete er seinen Mund, doch statt der erlösenden Luft, drang das mittlerweile eiskalte Salzwasser in seine Kehle. Mit einem heftigen Schub seiner Arme gelangte er ein letztes mal an die Oberfläche, spuckte das Wasser aus und atmete die Luft ein.

Jetzt ist es wohl für immer vorbei. Na ja, sehen wir das ganze doch mal von der positiven Seite. Ich sehe vielleicht Sirius wieder. Wie hatte er mal zu mir gesagt?

Harry, wenn es hier in diesem Leben keinen Platz mehr für mich gibt, und du mir nach Jahren einmal folgst, dann... ja dann sehen wir uns an einem Ort wieder an dem jeder einen Platz zum Leben hat. ´

Ja, das hat er gesagt und jetzt werde ich ihn an diesem Ort wiedersehen. [Es sollte halt einfach bedeuten, das wenn Sirius tot ist, dass seine Seele an einem anderem Ort ist, wo jede Seele hinkommt. Doch ich wünschte ich könnte Draco noch einmal sehen. Ein letztes mal. Draco

und mit dem Gedanken an den jungen Blonden mit den sturmgrauen Augen verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein.

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
(If I will it all away)**_

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear   
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)   
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)   
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)   
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) 

___**Whisper – Evanescence; Fallen **_

_**  
Fange mich auf, wenn ich fallen sollte.  
Sag', dass Du da bist und es könnte sofort alles vorbei sein.  
Sprich' in die Atmosphäre.  
Niemand ist da und ich falle in mich selbst.   
Diese Wahrheit treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.  
Ich weiß ich kann den Qualen Einhalt gebieten, wenn ich es nur um jeden Preis will.  
Wenn ich es nur um jeden Preis will...**_

Wende Dich nicht ab, ergebe Dich nicht den Qualen.  
Versuche Dich nicht zu verstecken,  
obwohl sie Deinen Namen schreien.  
Verschließe Deine Augen nicht.  
Gott weiß, was dahinter steckt.   
Vertreibe das Licht nicht,  
niemals schlafen, niemals sterben...

Ich bin erschrocken, bei dem was ich sehe,  
aber irgendwie weiß ich, das da noch mehr kommen wird.  
Gelähmt von meiner Angst und bald von Tränen erblindet.  
Ich weiß ich kann den Qualen Einhalt gebieten, wenn ich es nur um jeden Preis will.  
Wenn ich es nur um jeden Preis will...

Wende Dich nicht ab, ergebe Dich nicht den Qualen.  
Versuche Dich nicht zu verstecken,  
obwohl sie Deinen Namen schreien.  
Verschließe Deine Augen nicht.  
Gott weiß, was dahinter steckt.   
Vertreibe das Licht nicht,  
niemals schlafen, niemals sterben...

Gefallene Engel zu meinen Füßen,   
flüsternde Stimmen an meinem Ohr.  
Tod vor meinen Augen,   
ganz nahe bei mir, ich fürchte mich.  
Sie signalisiert mir, dass ich aufgeben werde.  
An meinem Ende werde ich anfangen   
alles aufzugeben was mich fallen ließ,  
um mich zu erheben und dem Ende gegenüber zu treten.

Wende Dich nicht ab, ergebe Dich nicht den Qualen.  
Versuche Dich nicht zu verstecken,  
obwohl sie Deinen Namen schreien.  
Verschließe Deine Augen nicht.  
Gott weiß, was dahinter steckt.   
Vertreibe das Licht nicht,  
niemals schlafen, niemals sterben...

_**[Whisper (deutsch) – Evanescence; Fallen**_

Währendessen bei Lex, Draco und Blaise in der Pizzeria

Die drei saßen in der Pizzeria. Die lag etwas abseits, von dem Platz an dem sie sich am Strand niedergelassen hatten. So konnten sie auch nicht mitbekommen, was bei/mit Harry passierte. „Sag mal Lex, was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Draco seinen Bruder. Lex, der sich gerade ein Stück seiner Salamipizza in den Mund schieben wollte, antwortete nur:

„Essen, Draco. Was sonst?!"

Der wiederum verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ich meine was du HIER machst. Hier in Neuseeland. Solltest du nicht zu Hause in Malfoy Manor auf Terissa [wer von euch O.C. California guckt, der wird wissen wie es ausgesprochen werden soll. Das e wird nur ganz kurz betont, also Te-rissa aufpassen?" wiederholte Draco nochmals genauer seine Frage.

„Ja eigentlich schon, aber Tante Sunny ist krank geworden und so konnten sie und Onkel Pete doch nicht in den Urlaub fahren, so wie sie es geplant hatten und können so doch auf unsere kleine 5 Jährige Cousine aufpassen. So konnte ich eben doch kommen. Toll nicht?"

„Ja das ist es.", Sagte Blaise. Draco nickte nur. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze weile und merkten gar nicht, wie es draußen immer dunkler wurde und das Licht in der Pizzeria anging. Als Draco aus dem Fenster schaute, schaute er verdutzt hinaus. Oder besser gesagt: er sah sich. Da es draußen dunkel war und innen Licht anwar, konnte er sich halt im Glas sehen, das ihn und die anderen wieder spiegelte.

„Hey ihr zwei, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir so langsam aber sicher zurückgehen."

„Hm ja eine gute Idee."

Sie standen auf und gingen. Bezahlt hatten sie schon.

„Ruhe" zischte Blaise plötzlich und zog Lex und Draco etwas weiter die Hauswand entlang. Um die Ecke des kleinen Gebäudes hörten sie ein paar ziemlich bekannte Stimmen.

„Es war eine gute Idee von Dumbledore, das wir hierher kommen. Getarnt als Studienreise, um andere Zaubererkulturen kennen zulernen und das die Häuser, speziell Gryffindor und Slytherin sich besser verstehen. Dabei diente das ganze doch nur, um es einer ganz bestimmten Person heimzuzahlen." erklang es von einer ihnen sehr bekannten Stimme. Nur Lex konnte nicht wirklich was damit anfangen. „Ja da stimmt. Wenn wir es in Hogwarts am See gemacht hätten, hätte das garantiert nicht wie ein Unfall ausgesehen. Man wäre der Sache viel eher nachgegangen und hätten die Sache garantiert aufgedeckt. Tja und da wir dass hier machen konnten, wird alle Welt glauben er wäre durch einen Unfall ertrunken." Daraufhin erklang lautes schadenfrohes und gehässiges Gelächter.

Blaise hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Er stürmte um die Ecke und und packte den nächst besten der dort stand am Kragen. Kurz besah er ihn sich dann zischte er mit eiskalter Stimme: „Weasley. Okay raus mit der Sprache was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht. Ich rate dir zu reden, sonst wirst du es bitter bereuen.

" Die Zwillinge waren doch sehr über den Ausraster ihres Freundes überrascht, da Blaise immer der ruhigste und auch der friedfertigste der dreien war.

„Weißt du Harry ist ein wenig Baden gegangen. Mehr weiß ich aber auch nicht.", grinste er hinterhältig. Blaise schleuderte ihn an die Wand und drehte sich Richtung Meer. Lex hatte genauso schnell reagiert und lief schon los. Er konnte recht gut sehen und sah einen kleinen Schatten über Wasser. Sie hatten großes Glück, den es war Vollmond und der Himmel war wolkenlos.

Draco folgte den beiden. Lex sprang sofort ins Wasser und schwamm zu der leblosen Person. Er hatte Recht behalten. Es war niemand anderes als Harry. Er packte ihn und schwamm dann mit ihm zurück an Land. Dort wurde er schon in Empfang genommen.

„Blaise lauf los und hol Onkel Sev!!! Er soll sämtliche Tränke und sonstiges holen. Harry atmet nicht mehr. Draco du musst mir helfen. Verdammt!!! Der Kerl atmet nicht mehr. Wir müssen ihn wiederbeleben." schrie Lex. Er hatte Harry mittlerweile auf den Rücken gebettet und hatte Harrys Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Draco fing mit der Herzmassage [nennt man das so? an.

„1... 2... 3... 4... 5... . „sagte Lex leise. Dann fing er mit der Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung an. Nichts passierte. Es nützte nichts. Nach einer Weile stand Lex auf und ging zu seinem Bruder.

„Lasse es, Draco. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser für ihn. Immerhin hatte er kein schönes Leben." Lex liefen Tränen aus den Augen. Genauso erging es aber auch Blaise und Severus Snape, die gerade dazukamen. Obwohl er immer so gemein und fies zu dem Jungen war, trauerte auch er um ihn. Für Draco brach eine Welt zusammen.

Tbc.

Tja das war's.

Bin ich nicht fies genau hier aufzuhören?

Autsch bitte nicht schlagen.

Über Kommis freue ich mich immer.

Bye


	4. Kapitel 3

Halli Hallo hallölle.Schön das ihr wieder da seid, um weiter zu lesen.

Dann möchte ich noch was sagen.  
Ich widme dieses Kapitel all meinen lieben Kommischreibern.  
Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllleeeee  
eeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn lieben Dank.

„lalelu" jemand sagt was  
wir singen jemand denkt  
[und sind froh meine Kommentare

So, dann geht's jetzt abba los.

Kapitel 3: Die Nacht und der Tag darauf oder Willkommen zurück

[blöder Titel, oder?

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

**[Chorus:  
**Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

**[Chorus  
**  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life

**[Chorus  
**  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

[Bring me to life von Evanscence; Falling

Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er ist nicht Tod. Nein, nein, nein!  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er in Gedanken das ein Wort. Mit einem lautem „Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" schrie er sich förmlich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Dieser Schrei ging jedem durch Mark und Bein. Selbst Voldemort hätte eine Gänsehaut bekommen. In dem Schrei halten so viele Emotionen wieder, Schmerz, Trauer, Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Hass, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit. Er schaute kurz zu dem toten Jungen, dann ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug auf Harry ein.

[Autsch der Arme, aber der merkt das ja net mehr. Ich bin fies, ne???.

Er schlug immer wieder auf die dieselbe Stelle ein, dort wo er auch zuvor die Herzrhythmusmassage gemacht hatte, als er und Lex die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahme machte. [guckt jemand von euch LOST? Ich schon. Da war der Charlie doch mal n´ Moment Tod und der Jack hat ihm doch dauernd mit der Faust geschlagen und der hat das ja dann doch noch geschafft, da hab ich das her. grins.

Draco flehte und bettelte Harry regelrecht an, er solle gefälligst wieder atmen. Lex konnte sich das nicht mehr mit Ansehen. Er verstand seinen Bruder. Er hatte den kleinen binnen kürzester Zeit lieb gewonnen und er hätte ihn noch gerne besser kennen gelernt.  
Lex versuchte Draco davon abzuhalten, weiter auf Harry einzuschlagen.  
„Draco, bitte lass es. Du kannst nichts mehr machen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Er ist tot."  
Draco wollte es nicht einsehen. Er schubste seinen Bruder weg und schlug wieder zu. Just in diesem Moment ging ein Zucken durch den Körper. Harry bäumte sich ein bisschen auf und spuckte das Wasser aus [ihr habt doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich gedacht, das ich ihn sterben lasse, oder?. Da Harry immer noch lag und zu schwach war, drohte er an dem Wasser, was er ausspucken wollte, zu ersticken. Draco fackelte nicht lange und hob den Oberkörper des Jungen an. Er spuckte weiter das Wasser aus, dann zog Draco Harry am sich und drückte ihn ganz fest.  
Harry zitterte schlimmer als Espenlaub. Der blonde Junge nahm ihn sofort auf die Arme und marschierte los. Die anderen drei folgten ihm.  
Sie waren sichtlich erstaunt, denn niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass Draco ihn doch noch wiederbeleben konnte.

Harry klammerte sich an sofort an die Person fest, die ihn hier trug. Einmal mehr freute sich Draco darüber, das sie in Bungalows untergebracht waren und nicht in einem Hotel (mit 20 oder mehr Stockwerken), wo die Lehrer ihre Zimmer hatten.  
Als er endlich ankam, ging er schnurstracks in seinen Raum und legte den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinem Bett ab. Draco wollte sich wieder aufrichten, als er immer noch festgehalten wurde.  
„Bitte, bitte geh nicht. Ich will nicht wieder allein sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte... " flehte Harry. Er krallte sich wieder an Dracos T-Shirt fest. Dieser schaute im ersten Moment aber nur verdutzt drein.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, das er sich jemals so an mich krallen würde und das er ausgerechnet mich anfleht, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. dachte er sich und schmunzelte.

„Ich glaube, er hat noch nicht wirklich realisiert, an wen er sich da krallt." sagte Blaise, denn der Gryffindor hatte noch nicht einmal seine Augen geöffnet, seit er wieder am Leben war.  
Lex reichte seinem Bruder einen Pyjama und verschwand in ein anderes Zimmer.

Sie hatten recht luxuriöse Bungalows. Sie teilten sich eines immer zu zweit, doch jeder von ihnen hatte sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Dazu einen kleinen Raum, das wie ein kleines Wohnzimmer war, von dem aus sie nicht nur in ihre Zimmer kamen, sondern auch in ein kleines Bad. Direkt dem kleinen Wohnzimmer angeschlossen, war hinten an der Wand eine kleine Kochnische eingebaut, mit Geschirr, einem Waschbecken zum Spülen und einem Küchentisch mit Stühlen. Das Gute an der Sache war, dass sie hier ein paar Dinge mehr nach ihrem Geschmack verändern konnten. So zum Beispiel im Wohnzimmer die Couch (für drei Personen) und die 2 Sessel, die in slytheringrün gezaubert worden waren. [so, was denn Rest angeht, überlass ich es eurer Fantasie.

Severus ging nun auf Draco zu, der sich mittlerweile zu Harry gesetzt hatte.  
„Hier. Das sind Stärkungstränke und ähnliches. Ich denke, du weißt, was du Harry wie geben musst." ,sagte der Tränkemeister und schon war er wieder aus dem Zimmer draußen.  
Draco schnappte sich eine der Phiolen und flößte sie Harry ein. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung kam keine Gegenwehr von dem Gryffindor. Dann streichelte er Harry immer wieder über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, unter anderem das er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Allmählich beruhigte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder.  
Wer ist das? Ich kenne diese Stimme. Nur woher? Irgendwie klingt sie so schön und beruhigend. Sollte ich nicht tot sein? Ja. Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich wurde gerettet. War er es? dachte sich Harry.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und er sah seine Hände, die sich in ein dunkelgrünes Hemd gekrallt hatten.  
Ups, das habe ich nicht mitgekriegt. Wann hab ich mich denn so festgekrallt? fragte sich der Junge. Dann blickte er nach oben.  
Wie...? Was...? Aber das ist doch Malfoy. Nein, Draco. Er hat sich ja bei mir entschuldigt, aber ob ich ihm vertrauen kann ist eine andere Sache. Egal, ich denke später noch mal darüber nach. Will jetzt schlafen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er seine Augen und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Draco, der sich darüber freute.

„Harry? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du jetzt schlafen willst. Aber ich denke, du solltest erst mal duschen gehen. Du bist voller Sand und dann kannst du schlafen, ja?", sagte Draco und wollte sich erheben. [Als Harry sich so an ihn gekuschelt hatte, hat er sich auch aufs Bett gesetzt.  
Doch da hatte er seine Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Der ließ ihn mit viel murren los, drehte sich dann um und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
„Hey, es wird nicht geschlafen, sondern geduscht."  
Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, schnappte er sich Harry, trug ihn ins kleine Badezimmer und stellte ihn unter die Dusche.  
Frech grinste er den völlig verdutzten Jungen an.

„Kannst du dich alleine duschen, ohne das du mir hier einschläfst, oder soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er.  
Harry wurde knallrot und rief nur laut „RAUS!!!" und drehte sich weg.  
Der Drache lachte nur und drehte sich um.  
„Ich komme gleich noch mal rein.", sagte er zu Harry und verließ schnurstracks das Bad.  
Oh, bei Salazar Slytherin. Hab ich ihn eben wirklich gefragt, ob er das alleine kann oder ob ich ihm helfen soll? Beim Duschen? Scheiße, wie peinlich! Und das musste ja echt von allen Menschen dieser Welt ausgerechnet MIR passieren.  
Während diesem Gedanken hatte er den Pyjama, den Lex ihm gegeben hatte, geholt und ging zurück ins Bad.

Harry stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, als Draco wiederkam.  
„Hier ist ein Pyjama. Wenn du fertig bist, dann zieh in dir an. Du kannst dann in die Küche kommen oder gleich wieder in mein Zimmer gehen und dich hinlegen und schlafen. Wie du willst. Hier hab ich dir noch Handtücher hingelegt [wann hat der das denn gemacht?und dort sind Shampoo und Duschgel. Nimm dir was du brauchst. Ich... Wir sind in der Küche, falls du uns suchst."

Nach dieser Erklärung ging Draco auch in den besagten Raum zu den anderen.

Harry war müde. Am liebsten hätte er sich hier und jetzt auf den Boden gelegt um zu schlafen. Aber das ging ja nicht. Draco würde im die Hölle heiß machen.  
So stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ das lauwarme Wasser auf sich niederprasseln.  
Er konnte zwei Ablagen in der Dusche erkennen. Eine kleine und eine... nun ja… größere. Auf der kleinen befand sich jeweils eine Flasche Duschgel und eine mit Shampoo. Er blickte zu der anderen Ablage und besah sich die einzelnen Tuben, Shampoo- und Duschgelflaschen.  
Na ja, damit kann man locker ne ganze Fußballmannschaft ausstatten. Und das sowohl mit Duschgel, als auch mit dem Shampoo.  
Er musste grinsen. Irgendwie konnte er sich ganz gut vorstellen, dass das alles Draco gehört.  
Es würde eher zu ihm, als zu Blaise passen. Es ist irgendwie süß, das er seinen Körper und Haare so pflegt. Mo... Mo... Moment mal, ich hab jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Draco süß wäre. Nein. Oh man, ich bin doch echt bescheuert! Jetzt denk ich schon von ihm als Draco. Er heißt Malfoy. Malfoy. Und nicht anders. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco. Halt, stopp. Ich sollte das Denken jetzt einfach sein lassen und jetzt wirklich mal anfangen mit dem Duschen. Sonst kommt Dra.. Malfoy noch auf den Gedanken hierein zukommen und mir zu ‚helfen'.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er schlagartig rot. Er schnappte sich das erstbeste Shampoo und fing an sich die Haare zu waschen.  
Hm, Pfirsich. Ich liebe Pfirsich. Guter Geschmack. Ich muss schon sagen.  
Als er fertig war, besah er sich die einzelnen Duschsachen und hoffte das eins mit Pfirsich dabei wäre. Und siehe da, er fand auch schnell das Gesuchte und seifte sich ein. Dann duschte (er sich ab und stieg aus der Dusche, rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch trocken und zog den Pyjama an. Dann räumte er noch alles auf und ging in die kleine Küche. Die anderen bemerkten ihn nicht.

Währendessen bei Draco, Lex, Blaise und Severus in der Küche.

Draco musste lächeln.

Es war ja schon richtig süß, als Harry rot wurde… und wie er mich aus dem Bad rausgeworfen hat.

„Hey... huhu... was grinst du denn so? Hm?", fragte Blaise.

„Ach nix.", kam die abwesende Antwort von Draco. Lex und Blaise schmunzelten und sahen sich mit einem wissenden Blick an. Severus allerdings verdrehte nur die Augen wegen des so malfoyuntypischen Blickes, das sein Patensohn momentan an den Tag legte. Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen den vieren, da jeder von ihnen seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Draco:

Wenn ich doch bloß wüsste, was ich tun soll. Ob Harry jemals mein Freundschaftsangebot annehmen wird? Wird er mir meine Gemeinheiten je verzeihen? Grrmpf, ich könnte da doch echt ne Krise kriegen. Hätte ich vielleicht auf seine Antwort warten sollen? Wäre das alles, sein kurzzeitiger... schluck sein Tod dann nicht passiert? . Scheiße.

Mit diesem und ähnlichen Gedanken trat auf seinem Gesicht ein schmerzhafter Blick auf, der diesmal für jeden sichtbar war.

Blaise: So viel zum Thema Freundschaft und Gryffindors. Und da soll noch einer von denen sagen, wir Slytherins würden jedem ein Messer in den Rücken rammen, wenn sie uns den zudrehen. Aber ich wüsste jetzt echt keinen von uns, der so mit ‚Verrätern' umgehen würde. Ja, wir bestrafen solche auch, aber garantiert nicht so... so... unmenschlich, hinterhältig, unreif... argh.  
Und dann haben die das auch noch mit jemandem gemacht, den ich mag.  
Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken malträtierte er seinen Apfel, den er eigentlich klein schneiden wollte.

Lex: Hm. Es war doch sehr gut, dass ich gekommen bin. Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre. Tom wird garantiert einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn er das erfährt. Und Mum erst. Soviel ich weiß, hat sie den Kleinen schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ins Herz geschlossen. Und das hat bis jetzt noch keiner geschafft, dass sie jemanden innerhalb von ein paar Minuten so mag. Der Kleine ist aber auch zu süß. Ich kann meinen Bruder schon verstehen.  
Lex blickte zu Blaise und dachte weiter nach.  
Hm. Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet ihm mein Herz schenken. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was er von mir hält. Ich liebe ihn, ja. Aber wen liebt er? Dass er verliebt ist weiß ich. Aber nicht in wen. Und mein liebreizender Bruder will es mir einfach nicht sagen. knurr

Severus Snape: Ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit Dumbledore reden. Wenn er auch nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit mit dieser Sache zu tun hat, dann Gnade ihm Gott! Denn weder Tom noch Zissa oder sonst irgendeiner von uns würde das garantiert nicht.  
Mit diesem Gedanken stand er ruckartig auf und marschierte mit den Worten: „Ich komme morgen wieder, halt nein, nachher" [bedenkt bitte, es müsste jetzt eigentlich nach Mitternacht sein." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Als er sprach, riss er die drei Jugendlichen aus ihren Gedanken.  
Blaise schnitt sich aus Versehen in seinen Finger, Lex fiel von seinem Stuhl, da er gekippelt hatte und Draco spuckte seine Cola wieder aus, als er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.  
Die drei sahen ihm nur verdutzt nach.  
„Autsch, das tut weh."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich in den Finger geschnitten hatte.  
„Hier der Verbandskasten" sagte Harry, der dazu kam.  
„Danke Harry."

Blaise nahm ihm den Kasten ab. Moment Harry?

Er schaute hoch in das lächelnde Gesicht Harrys.  
"Ist was?", fragte dieser. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, so wie er von den dreien angesehen wurde.  
„Ahm nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir waren nur so ein bisschen überrascht dich hier zu sehen, das ist alles.", sagte Draco.

Blaise, Lex und Draco schauten nun woanders hin. Blaise sah auf seinen Finger und Lex sprühte Desinfektionsmittel auf Blaise Finger und klebte ein Pflaster drauf. Blaise schaute ihn daraufhin nur blöd an.  
„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab bei Draco im Zimmer liegen lassen.", gab Lex zu. Draco dagegen stand auf und holte einen Lappen, um den Tisch abzuwischen. Auch Blaise verließ seinen Platz und holte aus einem kleinen Korb einen Apfel, den er dann Harry gab.  
„Hier, du hast doch bestimmt etwas Hunger, oder?", fragte er.  
„Ja, danke." Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und wollte wissen: „Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Ich meine, ich erinnere mich daran, dass es auf einmal ganz kalt war und dann wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen Das Nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich hier aufwachte. Der Rest ist nicht mehr da." Erwartungsvoll sah er die anderen an.

Keiner von ihnen traute sich in Harrys Augen zu sehen und ihm zu sagen was passiert ist. Nach einigen Minuten fasste sich Draco und sagte: „Deine so genannten Freunde haben dir wohl einen Bein-Klammerfluch aufgehetzt, dich ins Meer getragen und dort ersaufen lassen. Du warst kurzzeitig tot. Aber du bist ja nicht umsonst ‚Der-Junge-Der-Lebt', nicht wahr?"

Draco sprang auf und stürmte in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er sich aufs Bett und ihm liefen Tränen aus seinen Augen, allerdings bemerkte er es nicht.

Harry sah ihm zuerst hinterher, dann aber wurde ihm bewusst, was der blonde Junge da gesagt hatte.

„Ich... ich war tot?", fragte er. Blaise stand auf und ging zu Draco ins Zimmer, während Lex bei Harry blieb.  
„Harry... ja, du warst tot. Aber Draco und ich konnten dich doch noch retten. Oder besser gesagt, Draco hat dir das Leben gerettet. Die Widerbelebungsmaßnahme, die wir gemacht haben, hatte nicht geklappt. Mein Bruder hat dann mit seiner Faust immer wieder auf deinen unteren Brustkorb eingeschlagen und kurz darauf hast du dann das Wasser wieder ausgespuckt. Draco hat dich dann hierher getragen und sich um dich gekümmert.", beantwortete Lex Harrys Frage.  
Harry nickte nur und dachte über das eben Gehörte nach.

Bei Draco und Blaise.

Der Schwarzhaarige betrat langsam das Zimmer. Sein Freund lag auf seinem Bett, genauer gesagt lag er auf seinem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ein Bein leicht angewinkelt.  
Blaise setzte sich langsam auf die Matratze und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Draco blickte zurück.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Blaise.  
„Nein. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich wissen." Er lächelte schwach.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass nichts in Ordnung ist, aber mal nachzufragen schadet ja nichts, oder?" meinte Blaise.

Einige Minuten des Schweigens verstrichen, dann ging ganz leise die Tür auf. Harry streckte seinen Kopf herein und fragte leise: „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene nickte. Daraufhin stand Blaise auf und ging nach draußen.  
Harry war mittlerweile ins Zimmer gekommen.

„Ich wollte dir danken. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, mich hierher gebracht und dich um mich gekümmert. Wenn ich irgendwann etwas für dich tun soll, um dir zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich mach's.  
Also dann, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Ich gehe jetzt zurück in meinen Bungalow. Ich will dir und den anderen nicht weiter zur Last fallen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer, nicht bemerkend, das er immer noch den Pyjama von Draco anhatte.

Draco hatte ihn die ganz Zeit mit seiner üblichen Maske angesehen. Als Harry dann aber raus rannte, sah er ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an und lief dann hinterher. Er hatte ihn schnell eingeholt, da Harry recht langsam ging.  
Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dadurch erschreckte sich Harry und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Er drehte sich blitzartig um und war sichtlich erstaunt, als er Draco sah.  
„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er ihn überrascht.  
„Ich bin dir nachgelaufen."  
Draco stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und schaute Harry finster an.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen?! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du bei uns bleiben sollst. Und warum bist du einfach so weggelaufen, als ich dir eine Antwort geben wollte?"  
„Was mir einfällt, fragst du? Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen!! Immerhin hast du doch zu mir gesagt, dass dir alles ja so leid täte. Ich konnte nix sagen, da du ja auch einfach weggegangen bist.", rief Harry nun seinerseits wütend.  
„Ja, sorry. Das war nicht so gemeint.", sagte Draco, doch das machte Harry nur noch zorniger.  
„Was tut dir leid? Dass du dich bei mir entschuldigt hast? Dass du mir ein zweites Mal deine Freundschaft angeboten hast? Das du mir das Leben gerettet hast? Dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast oder dass du mich verletzt hast? Sag es mir, aber meine es auch so wie du es sagst.", schrie Harry unter Tränen.

Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und drehte deshalb seinen Kopf weg.  
Verdammt. Jetzt fang ich auch noch an zu heulen. Das darf doch nicht war sein.

Draco packte sanft Harrys Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.  
„Harry nichts davon tut mir leid, außer das ich so gemein zu dir war.  
Der Gedanke, dass du tot warst, tut mir immer noch weh. Ich hätte dich vielleicht nicht so anschreien und das nicht ganz so grob sein sollen. Das war ein Fehler. Aber alles andere was du eben gesagt hast, tut mir kein bisschen leid."

Draco sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

Wow, der Kleine ist aber ganz schön aufgewühlt.  
Immer noch traten Tränen aus den Augen des Gryffindors.  
Der Slytherin nahm den Kleineren in die Arme und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.

Tja das war jetzt das 3te Kapi.  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapi gefallen.  
Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Kommis.  
bye


	5. Kapitel 4

Hallo, bin wieder da

Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte (wieder einmal) voll viel Stress auf der Arbeit und bin deshalb nicht dazu gekommen das Ganze abzutippen, was ich so in mein kleines Heftchen schreibe.

Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

indieeckestellundschäm

Also.

Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Arbeitskollegen Herrn Kreuter.

Dafür, dass er ‚meine Gedanken gelesen hatte' und mich einmal in der Mittagspause zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Und das auch noch an einem Tag, an dem ich nichts Essbares mit hatte und nicht wusste, wo ich was zu futtern herbekommen sollte.

Vielen Lieben Dank, Herr Kreuter.

So meine lieben Leser.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.

Wie immer:

„lalelu" jemand sagt was.

wir singen jemand denkt.

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

Kapitel 4: Vertrau mir 

„Komm, setzten wir uns etwas auf den Felsen dort hinten, ja?", fragte Harry den Größeren.

Der nickte nur und zog ihn in besagte Richtung. Dort setzten sie sich dann hin und ließen ihre Füße im Wasser baumeln.

Eine Weile saßen beide schweigend nebeneinander, bis Draco als erstes die Stille unterbrach, indem er Harry fragte, ob er Musik hören wolle.

„Musik hören? Wie denn?"

„Ganz einfach. Hiermit!" Draco grinste Harry frech an und zog dann einen, für Harry nicht ganz unbekannten, MP3-Player aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich hab's in meiner Tasche gefunden, aber frag lieber nicht, wie das hinein kam.", erklärte er Harry.

„Ach so."

Er nahm den ihm dargebotenen Stöpsel des Kopfhörers und kuschelte sich dann an Draco.

Etwas überrascht schloss dieser seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper, wobei in diesem Moment auch schon das erste Lied anfing zu spielen. Leise sang Draco mit, da er den Song kannte.

_**Your life's hard enough  
And you're not strong enough  
To be bleeding from your heart  
The strain has got to much  
I feel your losing touch  
You let your inner beauty slide **_

_**And if I'm gone tomorrow  
Would you feel my sorrow?  
Don't you know that I'll be there?  
Till the bitter end  
Won't you be my baby coz**_

_**Chorus  
I won't let you down [I only want to be a part of you  
No I won't let you down [I'll do everything you want me to  
I'll never let you down [Each day Im falling more in love with you  
You don't know my mind  
But your all the other time**_

_**Must have been a fight  
To Keep your dreams alive  
When you're as far into his wounds  
And if he's gone tomorrow  
I won't feel no sorrow  
Don't you know I'll bring you  
Woah a better ending  
To your helpless love because**_

_**Chorus  
I won't let you down [I only want to be a part of you  
No I won't let you down [I'll do everything you want me to  
I'll never let you down [Each day I'm falling more in love with you  
You don't know my mind  
But your all the other time**_

_**You don't know my mind  
But it don't make no difference  
Running all the time  
Oh I'll never let you down  
No I'll never let you down  
And if he's gone tomorrow  
I won't feel no sorrow  
Don't you know I'll bring you  
Woah a better ending  
To your helpless love because**_

_**Chorus  
I won't let you down [I only want to be a part of you  
No I won't let you down [I'll do everything you want me to  
I'll never let you down [Each day I'm falling more in love with you  
I'll never let you down**_

_**[ Won´t let you down -- Westlife; auf der maxi cd von Hey Whatever**_

_**Dein Leben ist schwer genug  
Und du bist nicht stark genug  
Um vom Herzen zu bluten  
Das Seil hat zu viel  
Ich bemerke wie ich dich verliere  
Du lässt deine innere Schönheit entgleiten**_

_**Und wenn ich morgen ginge  
Würdest du meinen Kummer fühlen?  
Weißt du nicht, dass ich da sein werde?  
Bis zum bitteren Ende  
Willst du nicht mein Baby sein, denn**_

_**Refrain  
Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich will nur ein Teil von dir sein)  
Nein ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich werde alles tun was du von mir willst)  
Ich werde dich nie fallen lassen (Jeden Tag verliebe ich mich mehr in dich)  
Du kennst nicht meine Gedanken  
Aber da bist du die ganze Zeit**_

_**Es muss ein Kampf gewesen sein  
Deine Träume leben zu lassen  
Wenn du genauso tief in seinen Wunden bist  
Und wenn er morgen gegangen ist  
Werde ich keinen Kummer fühlen  
Weißt du nicht, dass ich dir  
Ein besseres Ende bringe  
Für deine hilflose Liebe denn**_

_**Refrain  
Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich will nur ein Teil von dir sein)  
Nein ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich werde alles tun was du von mir willst)  
Ich werde dich nie fallen lassen (Jeden Tag verliebe ich mich mehr in dich)  
Du kennst nicht meine Gedanken  
Aber da bist du die ganze Zeit**_

_**Du kennst nicht meine Gedanken  
Aber das macht keinen Unterschied  
Ich renne die ganze Zeit  
Ich werde dich nie fallen lassen  
Nein ich werde dich nie fallen lassen  
Und wenn er morgen gegangen ist  
Werde ich keinen Kummer spüren  
Weißt du nicht, dass ich dir  
Ein besseres Ende bringe  
Für deine hilflose Liebe denn**_

_**Refrain  
Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich will nur ein Teil von dir sein)  
Nein ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen (Ich werde alles tun was du von mir willst)  
Ich werde dich nie fallen lassen (Jeden Tag verliebe ich mich mehr in dich)  
Du kennst nicht meine Gedanken  
Aber da bist du die ganze Zeit**_

_**[ Won´t let you down (deutsch) - Westlife; auf der maxi cd von Hey Whatever**_

„Draco."

„Hm?"

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Klar. Wieso nicht?"

„Singst du gerne?" Jetzt guckte Harry Draco fragend in die Augen.

„Ja schon, wieso fragst du?"

„Soll ich wirklich ehrlich sein?" Ein Kopfnicken seitens Dracos ermutigte Harry weiterzureden.

„Na ja, du solltest Gesangsunterricht nehmen. Du kannst nämlich nicht so gut singen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: du singst miserabel!"

Als Harry sich bewusst wurde, dass er das jetzt wirklich gesagt hatte, verkrampfte er sich und flehte Draco an:

„Bitte nicht böse sein. Schlag mich nicht. Bitte, bitte, bitte."

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er das letzte, eine Wort immer wieder.

Er hatte Angst, dass Draco nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Draco schaute ihn erst verdutzt an, dann besann er sich und versuchte den völlig aufgelösten Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Harry, hey, Harry, schau mich an. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Hey. Ich weiß doch selbst, dass ich nicht singen kann. Es ist in Ordnung, dass du mir das gesagt hast.

Schau mich an, ja?"

Jetzt sah Harry doch hoch und blickte verwundert in ein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst davor zu haben, mir deine Meinung zu sagen. Früher hast du das doch auch getan."

Es waren beruhigende Worte, die Draco sprach, befand Harry.

„Früher.", begann Harry zu reden und sprach das Wort verächtlich aus. „Da waren wir ja auch noch Schulfeinde und kleine Kinder. Da waren solche Beleidigungen doch ganz normal."

Harry schloss nun seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos Brust. Er schloss die Augen uns sog genießerisch den Duft Dracos ein. (Komischer Satz, oder?)

„Ich will weder dich, noch Blaise, noch deinen Bruder als Freunde verlieren. So langsam aber sicher fange ich an, euch richtig zu mögen und auch zu vertrauen. Ich meine, ich fühle mich bei euch richtig wohl, auch jetzt.

Wenn ich Hermine und Ron in irgendeiner Weise kritisiert habe oder so, dann sind sie immer total ausgetickt und haben mich angebrüllt und waren richtig beleidigt. Manchmal haben sie mich tagelang ignoriert."

„Ich bin aber weder das Schlammblut, noch das Wiesel. Im Gegensatz zu denen vertrage ich Kritik. Aber auch nur, wenn sie angebracht ist. Wenn man mich kritisiert, obwohl es überhaupt keinen Grund dafür gibt, dann werde ich auch etwas ungemütlich. Das ist völlig normal."

Draco dachte über Harrys Worte von eben nochmals nach und stockte.

Moment, was meinte er als er sagte...

„Harry? Was meintest du, als du sagtest, das du uns nicht als Freunde verlieren willst?"

„Genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich hab mich entschlossen dein Freundschaftsangebot nicht noch ein zweites Mal abzulehnen. Deshalb sind wir jetzt Freunde. Blaise hatte mir ja nie wirklich was getan und dein Bruder auch nicht. Na ja, du solltest aber eins wissen. Es wird lange dauern, bis ich dir und den anderen ganz vertraue… Wenn es denn jemals soweit kommen sollte. Ich wurde einfach viel zu oft verletzt, um das jetzt einfach so entscheiden zu können."

Während Harry dies sagte, hob er seinen Kopf und schaute wieder in Dracos Augen.

Hmmm... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Augen so schön sind. Und... sie sind nicht so kalt, wie sonst immer. Sie sind irgendwie so schön 'warm'. Aber kann es nicht auch sein, dass das nur gespielt ist, so wie die ständige Kälte und/oder Emotionslosigkeit, die man bei ihm so gewohnt ist??

Ach, Mensch, das ist echt verwirrend. Ich denke am besten ein anderes mal darüber nach.

In Gedanken war Harry gerade dabei sich die Haare zu raufen.

Der Malfoyerbe war der Erste, der die eintretende Stille unterbrach. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir so langsam aber sicher wieder zurückschlendern??? Blaise und Lex machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um uns."

„Okay, gehen wir."

Widerwillig stand Harry auf und gab seinem Freund die Hand, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Dann gingen beide los.

Nach einigen Minuten, blieb Draco stehen und zog Harry ein weiteres Mal in seine Arme. Beide schauten nun Richtung Meer und der kleinere Junge lehnte nun mit seinem Rücken gegen Dracos Brust. Etwas verwirrt schaute er nach hinten, nur um dann nach einem: „Schau nach vorne." von Draco wieder in besagte Richtung zu sehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später konnten die beiden einen kleinen, roten Streifen am Horizont entdecken.

Der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen strahlte nun, da er jetzt verstand, was der andere ihm zeigen wollte. Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten und seufzte glücklich.

Huch dachte sich der blonde, junge Mann, als er dies merkte. Er lächelte zufrieden, schließlich zeugte diese Geste doch davon, dass der andere ihm etwas vertraute.

Es war wunderschön mit anzusehen, wie ein neuer Tag begann. Doch leider mussten die beiden dann auch weiter.

„Wenn wir jetzt nicht losgehen, dann bleiben wir bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile hier, und vor lauter Sorge um uns, stellt mein Bruder garantiert noch eine Suchtruppe zusammen."

„Okay. Was ist, worauf wartest du??", rief Harry und sprintete los, nachdem er sich aus der Umarmung löste.

Kopfschüttelnd lief der andere dem lachenden Jungen hinterher.

Zur selben Zeit bei Blaise und Lex

„Wo bleiben die beiden bloß? Es kann doch nicht sein, das die immer noch nicht hier sind. Die sind jetzt schon seit 3 oder 4 Stunden unterwegs. Die Sonne geht schon auf und mein Bruder meinte, es würde nicht lange dauern und er und Harry wären gleich wieder da. Wer es glaubt!!! Ich hoffe nur die sind Wiesel und Schlammblut und dem Rest der Idioten nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Zwar können beide ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber wenn ich daran denke, was sie mit Harry gemacht haben… Überleg doch mal, Blaise. Wenn Draco richtig wütend ist, dann kann man für nichts mehr garantieren, und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Harry geht… Da kennt er echt kein Pardon!!! Ich geh die beiden-"

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Den beiden geht es garantiert gut.", versuchte Blaise, nicht zum ersten Mal, den ersten Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zu beruhigen.

Und wie auf Kommando kamen in diesem Moment die 'vermissten' Jungen durch die Tür.

Lex stürmte auf beide zu und legte jedem von ihnen einen Arm um. Dabei platzierte er seine Stirn auf der Schulter seines Bruders.

„Verdammt, bin ich froh, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich hab mir richtige Sorgen um euch gemacht."

„Schon gut, Brüderchen. Uns geht es gut. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber wir haben geredet, Musik gehört und uns den Sonnenaufgang angesehen. Entschuldige bitte."

Jetzt sah Draco einen Zwilling unschuldig (kann der das denn? an. Schließlich löste er sich von den beiden und zog sie stattdessen in die kleine Kochnische.

„Man, hab ich einen Hunger. Haben wir noch irgendwas da, außer Äpfel?", fragte er Blaise.

„Freu dich. Wir haben noch so einiges da. Doch jetzt mache ich uns erst mal ein paar gekochte Eier. Außerdem haben wir noch Toast und reichliches an Belag da.", antwortete Blaise seinem besten Freund grinsend und fing an, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

(Erinnerung es ist immer noch kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, sagen wir einfach mal 6.00 Uhr. Oh man, ich komme selbst mit der Zeit voll durcheinander. Einfach nicht beachten.)

Er war recht schnell fertig damit und stellte zusammen mit Harry alles auf den Tisch. Während die drei Älteren sofort zugriffen, saß Harry still daneben.

Lex war der Erste der bemerkte, dass der Gryffindor nichts aß.

„Harry, hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte er dann auch gleich.

„Nein.", war die schlichte Antwort.

„Aber du musst etwas essen. Du bist total dünn und blass und siehst aus, als hättest du das letzte Mal etwas vor 5 Wochen gegessen. Entweder du isst jetzt freiwillig etwas, ein Ei oder ein Toast, dass ist egal, oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen. Aber das würde ich äußerst ungern machen."

„Also gut. Überredet. Ich esse ein Toast."

„Geht doch." Zufrieden widmete sich Lex wieder seinem Essen, beobachtete Harry aber aus den Augenwinkeln mit Adleraugen, ob er denn auch wirklich seinen Toast aß.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie fertig. Selbst Harry hatte sein Marmeladentoast runter bekommen.

Nun entschlossen sie sich, dass sie noch eine Weile ins Bett gehen würden, um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Immerhin hatten sie noch einiges vor sich, schließlich hatten sie am heutigen Tag, einige Projekte zu machen.

Nachdem sie alles von Tisch geräumt hatten, ging Draco zu seiner Zimmertür.

Bevor er gänzlich dahinter verschwand, drehte er sich nochmals um und rief: „Hey, Harry, was ist mit dir? Bist du nicht müde?"

„Etwas, aber ich möchte nicht schlafen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit genug Alpträume, für den Rest meines Lebens. Wenn ich schlafe, dann nur für drei oder vier Stunden pro Tag. Hin und wieder auch mal fünf. Aber meistens habe ich dann Alpträume."

Geschockt starrten die anderen ihn an, bis sich schließlich wieder Draco zu Wort meldete.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, einen Traumlosschlaftrank zu nehmen?"

„Ja, hab ich. Aber wenn ich den nehme, dann bekomme ich Fieber und mir ist den ganzen Tag schlecht. Dann kann ich das Badezimmer als zweites zu Hause ansehen, da ich nur noch am kotzen bin. Abgesehen davon, ist meine Stimme weg und darauf habe ich überhaupt keine Lust. Aber das Ganze mit den Alpträumen ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt."

Er lächelte, so als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, jede Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können.

Ich hoffe nur, das sie mir das glauben und nicht merken, wie sehr das Ganze an mir nagt. dachte er sich.

„Harry. Du solltest dich trotzdem noch mal hinlegen. Wir schlafen dann einfach in einem Bett. Meins ist ja groß genug. Keine Sorge. Ich bekomme schon mit, wenn du schlecht träumst. Also?" Auffordernd sah Draco Harry an und verschwand dann doch in seinem Zimmer, ließ die Tür aber nur angelehnt. Harry wünschte den anderen beiden eine gute Nacht und ging dann zögernd zu Draco.

Der blonde Junge lag schon im Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Allerdings bekam er mit, wie Harry leise das Zimmer betrat und die Tür schloss. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute zur Tür. Leicht musste er grinsen, denn Harry stand jetzt vor dem Bett, traute sich aber nicht, sich hinzulegen.

Draco schlug die Decke etwas zur Seite und zog den Kleineren aufs Bett. Harry lag jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Draco gewand am Rande der Matratze. Eben Genannter musste lächeln und verdrehte die Augen.

Es ist aber auch zu süß, wie schüchtern Harry doch ist.

Noch bevor er zu Ende dachte, streckte er seinen Arm aus und zog Harry nun etwas zu sich in die Bettmitte. Erschrocken öffnete der als schüchtern betitelte Junge die Augen. Als er realisierte, was eben passierte, schloss er die Augen und hielt die Hand fest, die eindeutig zu Draco gehörte.

So schliefen die beiden ein.

Zur selben Zeit in der Küche

„Lex, du solltest dich auch hinlegen und schlafen. Sonst pennst unterwegs noch ein. Du kannst ja hier bei uns schlafen. Auf der Couch oder bei mir im Bett, das ist nicht nur groß genug für fünf Personen, sondern auch eindeutig bequemer."

„Okay."

Lex stand auf und zog denn verdutzten Blaise hinter sich her.

Komisch. Ich hab mit etwas mehr Widerstand gerechnet, aber okay. dachte sich der Kleinere der beiden. (A. d. A.: Blaise ist ca. fünf cm kleiner.)

Beide zogen sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Blaise gab Lex noch ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen. Kurze Zeit später lagen beide im Bett und schliefen.

Tbc

So Leute. Das war es für heute. Man, oh, man. Das sind ungefähr sieben Seiten. So lange ist echt kein Kapitel bei mir.

Ich hoffe doch, dass es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn es nicht besonders spannend war.

Bye


	6. Kapitel 5

Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen meinen Kommi Schreibern.

Tausend dank für eure komis, hoffe ich bekomme noch weiter von euch und ihr habt noch viel spaß.

Vielen Dank für die Lieben Kommis.

So dann gilt noch wie immer

„lalelu" jemand sagt was

wir singen jemand denkt

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

**Kapitel 5: Der Streit**

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Halte ein erschrockener Schrei durch eines der Bungalows, in dem die Hogwarts Schüler untergebracht waren.

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Ich glaub das kam aus dem Nebenzimmer" nuschelte der noch recht verschlafene Draco.

Beide standen auf und gingen ins andere Zimmer.

Kurz nachdem der größere der beiden die Tür geöffnet hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Harry, der jetzt ebenfalls den Grund sah, warum sein Freund lachen musste, schmunzelte.

„Komm Draco, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Das geht uns nichts an." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in besagtes Zimmer und Draco folgte ihm noch immer lachend. Das ist aber auch echt komisch. Super. Jetzt hab ich wenigsten etwas, womit ich meinen Bruder und Blaise aufziehen kann. dachte sich der Slytherin.

Einige Minuten vorher:

So langsam aber sicher wurde er wach. Allerdings verspürte er nicht den Drang, sich jetzt sich aufzurichten und aus dem gemütlichem Bett aufzustehen und erst recht nicht diese Wärmequelle zu verlassen.

Moment mal, Wärmequelle?

Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann bewegte er seine Hand und tastete die Wärmequelle´ ab.

Das ist doch ein Körper, oder?

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, aufgrund der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster direkt auf ihn fielen. Er seufzte kurz auf, bevor er einen weiteren Versuch startete und seine Augen erneut öffnete.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen gut gebauten Oberkörper, sofern er dies beurteilen konnte, dann blickte er etwas unsicher nach oben. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. Kurz blinzelte er, bevor keine 3 Sekunden später ein Schrei durch das Zimmer hallte und er ein Stück nach hinten rutschte. Nicht dabei beachtend, dass er am Bettrand lag. Demzufolge, fiel er rücklings nach unten. Er streckte die Arme aus um sich an etwas festzuhalten. Seine Hand bekam nur ein Ärmel des T-Shirts zu fassen, das die Person die neben ihm lag, anhatte.

Schneller als er gucken konnte, lagen er und die andere Person schon auf dem Boden.

Was zum Henker ist denn jetzt los?

Dachte sich Lex und schaute nun auf dem unter ihm liegendem Körper.

Blaise mehr brachte sein Gehirn nicht zu Stande.

Eine weile beobachtete er Blaise noch, bevor er ganz langsam seinen Kopf nach unten senkte. Kurz bevor seine Lippen die des anderen berührten, zögerte er noch einen Moment. Doch dann überwand er noch die letzten paar cm und er küsste ihn.

Es war, als würde ein brennendes Feuer in seinem Körper wüten, doch kein enttäuschtes oder gar schmerzhaftes, sondern ein mehr als nur erregendes Feuer.

In diesem Moment wurde Lex wieder einmal bewusst, wie sehr er den anderen begehrte.

Blaise dagegen sah es ganz anders. Entsetzt schubste er Lex von sich und schrie ihn an.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Lex? Bist du bescheuert oder was? Ich hab echt nix gegen Homosexuelle, das müsstest du ja eigentlich wissen, oder?

Aber ich habe dir und deinem Bruder auch gesagt, das ich ES nicht bin. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schwul. Und lieben tue ich dich auch nicht, also Schlag dir das aus deinem Kopf.

Auch habe ich keine große Lust darauf das du mit mir spielst. Es ist mir vollkommen egal wie oft du anderen schon das Herz gebrochen hast, aber sei dir sicher, das ich nichts mit deinen Kranken spielen zu tun haben will. Kapiert? Lass mich in Zukunft ja in Ruhe. Scheiße noch mal, wir waren so gute Freunde. Musstest du das jetzt kaputt machen!"

Damit verschwand er endgültig aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen ziemlich geschockten Lex zurück.

Verwirrt und immer noch wütend stapfte er ins Bad um sich zu duschen. Er schmiss seine Klamotten in die nächst beste Ecke und stellte sich schließlich in die Duschkabine.

Lex währenddessen saß immer noch geschockt im Zimmer auf dem Boden. Er war verdammt wütend auf sich.

Verflucht, ich Idiot. Hätte ich mich bloß nicht darauf eingelassen mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Sondern hätte die Couch genommen.

Na ja, jetzt hab ich den Salat.

Verflucht, jetzt hasst er mich. Verdammt.

Immer noch gedanklich fluchend stand er auf und ging zu Draco und Harry ins Wohnzimmer.

Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby

You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are

I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song

I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no

And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone

I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah...

You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know

I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song

And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see

But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song

[Obvious – Westlife; Tournaround

Yeah, oooh...  
Wir fingen als Freunde an  
Aber etwas passierte in mir  
Jetzt versuche ich alle Zeichen zu lesen

Aber da sind keine Hinweise dass du das Gewitter hörst, Baby

Du bemerkst nie, wie ich meinen Charme einschalte  
Oder wunderst dich, wieso ich überall bin wo du bist

Ich habe es deutlich gemacht  
Habe alles getan, außer es zu singen  
(Ich bin schon so lange in dich verliebt, aber du verstehst mich immer wieder falsch)  
Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten  
Und weil du nie bemerkst  
Wie wir gehören  
Werde ich es in einem Liebeslied sagen

Ich habe dich sagen gehört  
(Sagen gehört)  
Dass du jemanden genau wie mich willst (genau wie mich)  
Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mit dir ausgehe  
(Wenn ich mit dir ausgehe)  
Werden wir nie mehr als Freunde, nein nein

Und du bemerkst nie, wie ich dich anstarre, wenn wir alleine sind  
Oder fragst dich, wieso ich dich solange am Telefon halte

Ich habe es deutlich gemacht  
Habe alles getan, außer es zu singen  
(Ich bin schon so lange in dich verliebt, aber du verstehst mich immer wieder falsch)  
Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten  
Und weil du nie bemerkst  
Wie wir gehören  
Werde ich es in einem Liebeslied sagen  
Yeah

Du bist mein aller erster Gedanke am Morgen

Und mein letzter am Abend

Du bist die Liebe die ohne Warnung kam

Ich brauche dich, ich möchte dass du das weißt

Ich habe es deutlich gemacht  
Habe alles getan, außer es zu singen  
(Ich bin schon so lange in dich verliebt, aber du verstehst mich immer wieder falsch)  
Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten  
Und weil du nie bemerkst  
Wie wir gehören  
Werde ich es in einem Liebeslied sagen

Und dieses singen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem du mich festhältst  
Ich wollte dich schon so lange aber immer wieder verstehst du mich falsch  
Ich tue mehr als dich nur zu bewundern, aber weil du es nie zu sehen scheinst

Weil du es nie zu sehen scheinst  
Werde ich es in diesem Liebeslied sagen

[Obvious (dt.) – Westlife; Tournaround

(A. d. A.: Bei diesem Lied passt zwar nicht alles, aber so ziemlich die meisten Zeilen.).

Die beiden Jungen, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten, saßen derweil auf der 2er Couch und unterhielten sich. Jeder mit einem Teller in der Hand.

Sie hatten mitbekommen, wie Blaise den blonden Jungen angebrüllt hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte Draco. Na das kann ja heiter werden. dachte er sich nur und schaute dann zu dem Jungen der neben ihm saß.

Dieser sah ihn auch ganz schön verdutzt an.

„Huch, was war den da los?" Kam es auch schon von ihm.

„Du hast es doch gehört. Lex muss wohl Blaise geküsst haben, der ist aber nicht schwul. Außerdem ist er in ein Mädchen verknallt."

„Ach so, komisch. Irgendwie Hab ich gedacht, Blaise wäre auch schwul."

„Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?"

„Hmmm, muss wohl daran liegen, das ihr beide, also du und Lex auf Jungen steht. Na ja, da dachte ich halt, er wäre es auch. Abgesehen davon, kam es mir so vor, als würde zwischen ihm und Lex etwas laufen.

Aber mal was anderes. Was meinte Blaise mit, ich zitiere: _Auch habe ich keine große Lust darauf das du mit mir spielst. Es ist mir vollkommen egal wie oft du anderen schon das Herz gebrochen hast, aber sei dir sicher, das ich nichts mit deinen Kranken spielen zu tun haben will. Kapiert?_Oder so ähnlich war es doch, oder?"

„Tja, das ist so ne Sachen. Weißt du, mein Bruder war bisher nie der beziehungs- Typ. Er ist/war halt immer nur auf Sex aus. Lex hat mit vielen geschlafen. Ob nun Mann oder Frau ist im Endeffekt egal. Na ja, später halt nur Männer. Aber er hat jedes Mal, bevor er mit jemandem schlief gesagt, das es für ihn keine Bedeutung hat. Außer Sexuelle Lust.

Ich denke, einige der Leute haben Lex geliebt, aber trotzdem mit ihm geschlafen. Na ja, da kann man jetzt nichts machen. Es ist so ziemlich das erste mal, das sich Lex in jemanden verliebt hat.

Da Blaise allerdings weiß, dass mein Bruder oft mit anderen schläft, denkt er wahrscheinlich, das Blaise nur einer von vielen für ihn ist. Ist er zwar nicht aber nichts desto Trotz."

„Das hat die Freundschaft der beiden jetzt gehörig durcheinander gebracht, nicht war? Glaubst dass das wieder was wird?" Fragte Harry Draco.

Aber bevor er eine Antwort bekam, hörten sie, wie die Tür aufging und ein ziemlich geknickter Lex zu ihnen kam. Er setzte sich und murmelte nur ein „N´morgen".

Zum wiederholten male sahen sich der Goldjunge Gryffindors und der Eisprinz Slytherins an. Synchron erwiderten sie Lex Gruß mit einem

„Guten Morgen"

Kurze Zeit später trat der schwarzhaarige Slytherin aus dem Bad und setzte sich, nachdem er sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen geholt hatte, ebenfalls zu den anderen. Mit dem unterschied, das er Lex komplett ignorierte.

So nach und nach gingen auch die anderen ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Draco lieh Harry ein paar seiner Klamotten, die ihm ausgezeichnet standen.

Als alle fertig waren, gingen sie endlich los.

Tbc.

So das war's dann mal wieder.

Es geht aber bald weiter, Hab nämlich jetzt wieder etwas ruhe und nicht so viel Stress.

Und Sorry dass das Kapitel recht kurz ist.

Bye.

Und denkt bitte dran, mir ein Kommi zu hinterlassen.

Lieb euch.

bye


	7. Kapitel 6

So, hier das 6te Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch.

Diesmal ist meine ansage hier schon vorbei.

„lalelu" jemand sagt was.

wir singen jemand denkt.

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

Kapitel 6: Lex Geständnis

Schweigend gingen Blaise und Lex nebeneinander in Richtung des Treffpunktes. Draco und Harry folgten ihnen. Kurze Zeit darauf trafen sie auf drei Gryffindors. Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley und seinem Zwillingsbruder George Weasley. Als sie sich den dreien näherten, bemerkten sie, wie traurig die drei aussahen.

Sofort trat der Slytherinprinz ein Stück vor, während die anderen drei Harry unbeabsichtigt verdeckten und spottete sofort los:

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Nicht, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde, aber ihr zieht doch sonst nicht solche Trauermienen. Ist denn euer heiß geliebtes Dumbidörchen gestorben, oder was?"  
Mutig trat Neville einen Schritt nach vorne und antwortete auch sofort": Nein, der lebt noch. Aber jemand anderes ist Tod. Ich bezweifle, dass ich das recht dazu habe es ausgerechnet dir zu sagen, aber ich denke, es ist nun egal, ob du es jetzt erfährst oder später. Man hat uns gesagt, dass Harry Potter Tod ist. Zufrieden? Ist es nicht das was du schon immer wolltest?"

„Ich verstehe nicht warum ihr trauert. Es hat euch doch eh nie interessiert, ob es ihm gut geht oder nicht. Wie er sich fühlt, was ihm so alles durch den Kopf geht, seit sein Pate tot ist. Und ob er überhaupt euer Held sein will! Ich verabscheue euch! Nicht, weil ihr Muggelfreundlich seid, oder so. Nein, ich verachte euch, weil ihr nur auf euren eigenen Vorteil aus seid, indem ihr mit Harry Potter befreundet seid. Ihr wolltet von seiner Berühmtheit immer etwas abhaben. Ihr seid intolerant und verachtet jeden, der nicht in euer Schema von der guten, heilen Welt passt und (war so jemand, der) andauernd über die Grenzen eures Systems hinaus ist. Beispiel; viertes Schuljahr, Trimagisches Turnier. Oder im zweiten Schuljahr, als jeder glaubte, er wäre Slytherins Erbe. Man sagt zwar, dass wir Slytherins so wären, aber das stimmt nicht. Denn in Wahrheit seid ihr das!!!"

„Du irrst dich da ganz gewaltig, Malfoy. Wir haben Harry gemocht, und zwar so wie er war. Es ist uns egal gewesen, ob er nun der Held der Zauberwelt war oder nicht. Gut, okay, wir haben ihn auch (schon) irgendwie bewundert, immerhin ist es sonst noch keinem gelungen, Voldemort so oft zu entkommen. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Er hat immer so viel für uns getan und er war immer ein toller Freund für uns. Aber was versteht so eine falsche Schlange, wie du, schon von Freundschaft.", Schrie Fred anstelle von Neville.  
Beide, George sowie Neville, nickten heftig mit dem Kopf.  
Nun drängte sich Harry nach vorne und musterte seine (EX-)Freunde nacheinander mit seinen Smaragdaugen, bevor er antwortete: „Wie ihr seht, lebe ich noch! Und ich glaube auch nicht, das ich so bald den Löffel abgebe."

„Woher sollen wir wissen, ob du nicht jemand anderes bist und Vielsafttrank geschluckt hast?", Kam es aus allen drei Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Ganz einfach." Harry ging langsam und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf Fred zu und flüsterte: „1000 Galleonen, Preisgeld, Trimagisches Turnier, für euren Scherz-Artikelladen. Reicht das?"  
Er ging rückwärts zu den anderen zurück und beobachtete Fred, George und Neville gelassen.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. Zehn ganze Sekunden vergingen, ehe die Weasleyzwillinge auf Harrys Worte reagierten.  
„ER ist ES!!! Er ist unser Harry!!! Nur er kann das wissen!!! Auf iiihhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!", Schrieen die beiden und Knuddelten den Goldjungen kräftig durch.

Draco fand das im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden weniger amüsant. Immerhin war (/ist) das SEIN Harry. Eifersüchtig beobachtete er das Schauspiel. Harry derweil befreite sich lachend von den Zwillingen und rief:  
„Ja ich lebe noch. Außerdem freue ich mich, das ihr es so ernst mit mir meint."  
„Aber Harry, was ich noch wissen will, wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Nacht? Ich Hab mir richtige Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht wie verabredet in unserem Bungalow gekommen bist. Ich habe dich eine Weile gesucht, aber nicht gefunden. Deswegen bin ich dann wieder zurückgegangen. Ich habe erst eben gerade erfahren, das du tot bist... äh, warst, äh, ich meine wärest? Ach man, du weißt doch was ich meine, oder?"

„Ja, Neville. Was da (jetzt) passiert ist, erzähle ich euch lieber ein anderes Mal. Wenn wir uns jetzt hier fest quatschen, dann kommen wir zu spät. Wer weiß eigentlich noch alles davon?"  
„Nur wir, und Ron, Hermine, Dean und Colin. Sie meinten, dass sie heute Morgen deine Leiche am Strand gefunden hätten, an der Stelle, wo wir uns gleich treffen wollen."  
„Hm verstehe. Gut. Dann wollen wir die doch mal ordentlich schocken, nicht war? Ach ja, ich habe mich mit Draco angefreundet, nachdem er sich bei mir entschuldigt hatte. Und mit seinem Zwillings Bruder Lex und Blaise Zabini ebenfalls. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch irgendwie arrangieren könnt. So, dann lasst uns jetzt gehen.", meinte Harry letztendlich.

Gesagt, getan.

Alle sieben gingen gemeinsam los. Nach kurzem Mustern und Zögern, diskutierten Lex und Neville über die unterschiedlichsten Kräuter und Pflanzen der Zauberwelt. Die sommersprossigen Zwillinge schnappten sich Blaise und lachten und scherzten mit ihm um die Wette. Nur Draco und Harry liefen wieder einmal still hinter den anderen her, denn so eine ausgelassene und super schöne Stimmung herrschte nun auch wieder nicht, da zwischen den beiden Streithähnen immer noch eine gewisse Spannung herrschte. Immer wieder schaute Lex zu Blaise, doch der ignorierte den anderen vollkommen.  
„So Leute. Ich setzte mich mal darüber ins Cafe. Also, bis später und viel Spaß euch allen. Bye!" erklärte Lex, während er sich in besagte Richtung aufmachte.

So nach und nach konnte man erkennen, das Harry sich unwohl fühlte. Kein Wunder, immerhin war das der Ort, wo er ins Wasser verschleppt wurde und beinah ertrunken wäre.  
Draco, der direkt neben Harry lief, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge. Niemand wir dir noch was antun! Ich und Blaise passen auf dich auf. Versprochen!" Obwohl seine Stimme beruhigend war, sein Gesichtsausdruck aber blieb ausdruckslos wie immer.

Harry hatte ihn etwas erstaunt angesehen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und tat es ihm gleich. Völlig ungewöhnlich, wo man doch so daran gewöhnt war, dass man jede nur erdenkliche Emotion in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Ron konnte es nicht glauben. Da stand doch tatsächlich Harry Potter neben Draco Malfoy.

Er hatte doch selbst dafür gesorgt, dass dieser idiotische Potter ertrank! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War er gerettet worden?  
Ich glaube es nicht. Diese verdammten Schlangen müssen ihn doch aus dem Wasser gefischt und gerettet haben! Oder der Kerl ist nicht wirklich Potter, sondern nur jemand, der von einem Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte. Eine andere Möglichkeit war, dass schwarze Magie mit im Spiel sein musste. Am besten, ich lasse mir nichts anmerken und mache vorsichtig die anderen darauf aufmerksam. 

Alle bekamen Angst, als sie merkten, mit welch kaltem Blick sie von Malfoy und seinem Freund Blaise Zabini gemustert wurden.

„So. Ich hoffe, dass alle anwesend sind. Oder fehlt noch jemand? ... ... Niemand? Sehr gut! Wie sie alle wissen, werden wir in die nahe liegende Stadt fahren und sie besichtigen. Zunächst werden wir eineinhalb Stunden fahren. Ja, schauen sie nicht so entsetzt, Mr. Weasley. Sobald wir dort angekommen sind, werden wir eine Stadtführung von drei Stunden machen. Diese wird in der Stadtmitte enden. Von dort aus könnt ihr dann die restliche Zeit bis 20 Uhr machen, was ihr wollt. Nur seid pünktlich wieder am Treffpunkt, sonst könnt ihr laufen! Also, dann, bitte einsteigen.", erklärte Professor McGonagall den Schülern befehlend.

Alle Schüler leisteten dem folge und suchten sich im Bus einen Platz.

Wie die Professorin für Verwandlung schon angekündigt hatte, dauerte die Fahrt fast zwei Stunden. Eine lange Zeit für die Schüler, zumal niemand, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, richtige Lust auf die Stadtführung hatte.

Aber auch diese Folter hatte irgendwann ein Ende.

Unsere Helden setzten sich als erstes in ein Cafe und tankten ordentlich Energie. Vor allem Harry, da Draco und Blaise ihn zum Shoppen mitnehmen wollten.

Die drei marschierten in jedes Klamottengeschäft. Es war witzig, aber auch extrem anstrengend, wie Harry fand. Doch schlussendlich hatte er die Nase voll. Drei Stunden am Stück war zu viel des Guten. Deswegen beschloss er, die beiden um eine Pause zu bitten.  
„Draco, Blaise? Können wir uns nochmals in ein Cafe setzten? Ich sterbe sonst! Ich habe Hunger und Durst. ... ... Hallo? Blaise? Dray? Schön, dann eben nicht!"

Beleidigt schnappte sich Harry seine zwanzig Tüten und Taschen und ging alleine in ein Cafe.  
Die anderen beiden diskutierten immer noch, in welches Geschäft sie mit Harry als nächstes gehen wollten.

Als Harry das Cafe betrat, hörte er sogleich wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Lex.  
„Huch, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er auch sogleich, als er sich setzte.  
„Na ja, mir war langweilig und da hab ich mich einfach in den nächst besten Bus gesetzt und bin dann irgendwann ausgestiegen. Ich wusste aber nicht, dass ihr auch hier seid. Wie klein die Welt doch ist, oder? Wo hast du denn die anderen gelassen?"  
„Ach weißt du, wir waren jetzt ungefähr drei Stunden Shoppen und so langsam hab ich die Schnauze voll. Als ich deinen Bruder und Blaise darauf ansprechen wollte, ob wir uns nicht mal irgendwohin setzten können, wurde ich ignoriert. Irgendwann bin ich dann einfach gegangen. Aber ich glaube, das die jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen werden."  
„Hm, verstehe."  
„Sag mal… Was ist denn eigentlich mir dir und Blaise? Ihr habt euch gestritten, nicht? War es sehr schlimm?"  
„Ja, wir haben uns gestritten. Weißt du, das ist eine recht heikle Sache. Ich liebe ihn. Aber er mich nicht."  
„Sicher? Vielleicht lieb... ..."  
„Nein! Er hat es mir bereits gesagt. Aber das ist egal. Ich liebe Blaise nun mal und daran wird nichts und niemand etwas ändern können. Für mich gibt es nur ihn und sonst keinen."

„Hey, Harry. Warum bist du einfach abgehauen? Oh! Hallo, Brüderchen. Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Bin in den Bus eingestiegen und hier ausgestiegen, weil mir langweilig war."  
„Aso. Und, Harry?"  
"Ich habe versucht dir und Blaise zu sagen, dass ich Hunger und keine Lust mehr zu Shoppen habe. Aber da ihr mich ignoriert habt, bin ich einfach gegangen."  
Noch eine Weile unterhielten sich die vier, bzw. der Gryffindore mit den blonden Zwillingen. Blaise dachte wieder einmal an Lex und an die Worte, die er zu Harry gesagt hatte.

"Ich liebe Blaise nun mal und daran wird nichts und niemand etwas ändern können. Für mich gibt es nur ihn und sonst keinen." Ja, das hat er gesagt. Aber ich glaube ihm trotzdem nicht. Immerhin hat er doch jede Woche eine Neue oder einen Neuen. Aber mir kann's ja auch egal sein! Genau. Scheißegal!

Ruckartig stand er auf und meinte nur: „Ich gehe etwas spazieren. Mir ist die Luft hier etwas zu stickig."  
Was genau er damit meinte, war klar. Er wollte jetzt nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe von Lex sein.  
Besagte Person sah Blaise traurig und verletzt hinterher.

Eine Stunde später:

Lex lief eine ganze Weile allein durch die Straßen. Er hatte Harry und Draco allein losziehen lassen, da er sich das Geturtel der beiden nicht länger zu muten wollte. Hier und da sah er in die Schaufenster, fand aber nichts Interessantes.

Nach einer Zeit bemerkte er die Person vor einem Schaufenster stehen, die er so sehr liebte. Ohne, das man ihn sah, belegte er sich mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen. Dadurch konnte ihn jetzt niemand mehr sehen und hören.  
Er schlich sich an Blaise heran um zu sehen, was der andere beobachtete.

Der Größere merkte, wie der andere seufzte und etwas vor sich hinflüsterte: „Schade, die Kette ist wunderschön. Aber leider zu teuer." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter.

Lex dagegen stand noch eine Weile da und besah sich die Kette, die seinem Schwarm so gut gefiel. Sie war wirklich teuer.  
4000 Galeonen. [Hab jetzt keinen Schimmer wie viel € das sind, sagen wir aber mal so was wie 1000 € oder so. Wenn jemand weiß, wie viel das umgerechnet ist, dann kann er mir ja Bescheid geben. Ich weiß, der Preis ist etwas übertrieben. Aber es soll schon darstellen, dass Lex nichts zu teuer für seinen Schatz ist und dass die Malfoys viel Geld haben.

Kurz entschlossen ging er in das Geschäft und kaufte die Kette. Danach machte er sich auf die suche nach dem Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Haare oft einen leicht lilanen Schimmer hatten.

Es dauerte lange, bis er ihn fand. Der Kleinere saß auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Park und beobachtete die Enten im Wasser. Er bemerkte zwar, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte und das dieser jemand Lex war, aber das ignorierte er wieder einmal gekonnt.  
„Ich möchte gerne einen kleinen Moment mit dir reden, Blaise. Geht das?"  
„Nein. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!"  
„Ja ich weiß. Aber es ist wichtig! Bitte!"  
„Okay, aber fass dich kurz."

Lex stand auf, kniete sich vor Blaise hin, räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu reden.  
„Blaise, ich liebe dich! Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Ich bin ein Malfoy und ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende um dich kämpfen! Das müsstest du wissen, denn wenn ein Malfoy einmal etwas als seinen Besitz beansprucht, dann gibt er es so schnell nicht mehr her! Und deshalb werde ich dich nicht aufgeben! Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann glauben wirst, dass es mir ernst mit dir ist! Das ist für dich.", sprach er und erhob sich. Kurz musterte er nochmals Blaise, dann ging er.

Verdutzt schaute dieser den Blonden hinterher, bevor er auf das Kästchen in seiner Hand blickte. Zuerst las er sich den Zettel durch.

Ich sehe dich jeden Tag,  
Sehe wie du mit Freunden sprichst,  
Sehe wie du lachst,  
Und mich auf einmal ignorierst,  
Und ich weiß, ich wird niemals dein sein, denn du hasst mich jetzt

Es macht mich traurig,  
Macht mich unglücklich,  
Zerreist mir das Herz,  
Ich träum´ von dir, möcht' bei dir sein  
In deinen Augen versinken.

Ich kenn´ dich schon sehr lange,  
Ich weiß vieles von dir  
Und doch will ich noch mehr von dir wissen.  
Ich hoffe, dass du dich mir irgendwann ganz öffnest.  
Denn mein Herz gehört nur dir.

Geh mir endlich aus meinen Kopf,  
Geh, damit ich nicht immer an dich denken muss,  
Denn du bringst mich noch ums Leben,  
Aber ich kann machen was ich will,  
Ich werd´ dich immer in meinem Gedächtnis haben.

Ich weis genau was ich für dich fühle,  
Es ist Liebe.  
Was fühlst du für mich?  
Ich möcht' es endlich wissen,  
Doch keiner kann es mir sagen.

[Von mir. Hab ich selbst geschrieben. Statt einem Songtext, gibt es ein Gedicht. Ich weiß allerdings nicht so genau, ob es zu Lex Gefühlswelt passt. Aber teilweise schon, oder?  
Es ist aber nicht Original. Ich musste es an manchen Stellen etwas ändern. Aber das Original steht ganz am Ende. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

So hier ist das Original.

Ich sehe dich jeden Tag,  
Sehe wie du mit Freunden sprichst,  
Sehe wie du lachst,  
Und mich nicht siehst,  
Und ich weiß, ich werd niemals dein Mädchen sein.

Es macht mich traurig,  
Macht mich unglücklich,  
Zerreist mir das Herz,  
Ich träum´ von dir, möcht bei dir sein  
In deinen Augen versinken.

Ich kenn´ dich nicht, weiß nicht wie du bist,  
Ich weis nur deinen Namen,  
Ich möcht´ dich kennen lernen, möcht´ wissen wie du bist,  
Und ich hoffe, du bist so wie ich es mir wünsche,  
Denn mein Herz gehört nur dir.

Geh mir endlich aus meinen Kopf,  
Geh, damit ich nicht immer an dich denken muss,  
Denn du bringst mich um den Verstand,  
Aber ich kann machen was ich will,  
Ich werd´ dich immer in meinem Gedächtnis haben.

Ich weiß nicht was ich für dich fühle,  
Ist es Liebe oder Schwärmerei?  
Ich weiß es nicht,  
Ich möcht´ es endlich wissen,  
Doch keiner kann es mir sagen.

Tbc.

So das war's, Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen.  
Sry, dass Harry und Draco hier zu kurz kamen.  
Beim nächsten Mal treffen die beiden auf sehr nette´ Personen.  
Bye


	8. Kapitel 7

Halli Hallo, hier ist endlich der nächste Teil, ich muss sagen, ich hatte hier ganz schön zu knabbern und hab irgendwann angefangen den 8ten Teil zu schreiben, statt den hier fertig zu machen. Sry

Auf Wunsch von einer meiner Leserin und Klassenkameradin, habe ich hier die Tour und die Shoppingtour beschrieben ebenso, warum Harry hier so leiden muss. Wie schon erwähnt hatte ich ganz schön zu knabbern, ich hoffe aber, das es mir irgendwie gelungen ist. Da es meiner Meinung nach etwas zu lang ist, habe ich es auf 2 teile gekürzt. Tut mir leid aber der 2 teil folgt schneller als sonst.

Auch wünsche ich allen anderen Lesen, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

So dann gilt noch wie immer

„lalelu" jemand sagt was

wir singen jemand denkt

[und sind froh meine Kommentare

Kapitel 7: Der schlimmste Tag von Harry Potter (teil 1)

So nach und hörte niemand den Vorträgen zu den einzelnen Gebäuden, Skulpturen und sonstigen Dingen zu. Alle waren gelangweilt und schauten immer wieder auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, das gerade mal eine halbe Stunde seit Anfang der Führung vergangen ist.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich still flüsternd über Harry Potter unterhalten. „Es kann doch nicht wirklich angehen, das Potter noch lebt, oder?"

„Doch Ron, aber auch nur wenn die beiden Malfoys und Zabini noch rechtzeitig am Meer angekommen sind. Dass war unser Fehler, wir hätten sie noch länger aufhalten sollen, aber wir waren uns so sicher, das er es nicht überleben würde. Aber das macht nichts. Uns bieten sich bestimmt noch mehr Möglichkeiten als nur diese eine um ihn umzubringen. Wir müssen nur Geduld haben."

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Du, reden wir besser später weiter, hier hört man uns sonst noch."

„Wow Ron, seit wann bitte so vernünftig?"

„Wieso, kann ich nicht auch mal was vernünftiges sagen?"

„Ach vergiss es." Hermine verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder dem Vortrag.

„Hast du die Gesichter von Wiesel und Schlammblut gesehen, Blaise? Genial oder?" „Ja, wie die geguckt haben, als sie Harry gesehen haben. Man das Schlammblut... .„ „Hört auf damit!"

„Womit Harry?" fragten Draco und Blaise wie aus einem Munde.

„Na, sie Schlammblut zu nennen. Nur weil sie Muggelgeborene ist und Granger sich als eine Verräterin herausgestellt hat, müsst ihr trotzdem nicht dieses Wort benutzen, zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Verstanden?" antwortete Harry sichtlich gereizt.

„Aber was hast du denn, es ist doch war, ihre Eltern sind Muggelgeborene, sie ist ein Schlammblut."

„So findest du wirklich Draco? Dann weiß ich ja wenigstens was du von mit hältst. Schönen dank auch." Zischte Harry den beiden entgegen und lief nun einen Schritt schneller und schloss nun zu Fred und George auf. Er fing sofort eine Unterhaltung mit den beiden an und ignorierte die beiden Slytherins komplett.

Besagte Personen sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was war den das?"  
"Keine Ahnung Blaise. Aber wir werden das schon noch erfahren."  
"Ihr mögt Harry so wie er ist?"  
"Öh, Neville?" Fragte Blaise verwirrt. Die beiden hatten gar nicht bemerkt, das der Gryffindore hinter ihnen stand. Er musste wohl alles mitbekommen haben.

„Jep ich. Also bekomme ich auch noch ne Antwort?"  
"Ja, wir mögen ihn so wie er ist. Stimmt´s Blaise?"  
"Ja, so und nicht anders."  
"Mögt ihr ihn auch, wenn ich euch sage, das seine Mutter, Lily Evans, Muggelgeborene war?"  
"Was, das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht. (Sorry, Hab jetzt keine Ahnung, ob die das net doch wussten oder nicht.)

„Tja, das ist der Grund warum Harry so darauf reagiert hat. Er hat das, was ihr wegen Granger gesagt auch auf sich selbst bezogen. Deswegen ist er auch so sauer auf euch. Ihr solltet euch schleunigst bei ihm entschuldigen und auch eure Einstellung Muggelgeborenen gegenüber, sonst werdet ihr mit Harry ewig im Streit liegen und eure Freundschaft wird nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Denkt an meine Worte. Ich schicke euch Harry wieder nach hinten." Erklärte Neville und lief eilig zu der dreier Gruppe, bestehend aus Harry und den Weasley Zwillingen.

Der blonde und der schwarzhaarige mussten nicht lange warten, da blieb Harry stehen, drehte sich um und schaute die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. So frei nach dem Motte: Wehe-ihr-habt-KEINE-vernünftige-erklärung, und Ich-bin-sehr-sauer-auf-euch-also-reitzt-mich-nicht-noch-mehr.

Beide schluckten und gingen langsam auf ihn zu. Als die beiden direkt vor ihm standen, warteten sie noch einen Moment, bis die anderen Schüler an ihnen vorbeigegangen sind.

„Es tut uns leid Harry. Wir wussten nicht das deine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene war und das du ein... ähem ein Halbblut bist und..."

„Hört doch endlich mal mit Reinblut, Halbblut Gefasel auf. Das geht mir richtig auf die nerven. Es ist doch egal ob die Eltern nun Zauberer sind oder ob einer der beiden Muggel ist. Ich bin der Meinung das es vollkommen egal ist. Denkt doch nur mal an Voldemort, sein Vater war ein Muggel. Und er ist trotzdem viel stärker und mächtiger, als so manch einer mit reinem Blut." Unterbrach Harry Blaise und spie die letzten beiden Wörter förmlich aus.

„Du hast ja recht und es tut uns auch leid. Ehrlich Harry. Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer auf uns." Nuschelte Draco.

Die beiden Slytherins sahen in nun mit ihrem besten Dackelblick an. Harry versuchte dem Stand zu halt und so zu tun, als wäre er immer noch wütend. Aber es missglückte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit, seufzte er und ging auf die beiden zu. Synchron gingen der Zabini- und der Malfoyerbe je einen Schritt nach außen, Draco nach links und Blaise nach rechts. Harry stoppte als er direkt zwischen den beiden stand, machte eine 180° Wendung und hackte sich schließlich bei den beiden unter.

„Okay okay, ich verzeihe euch ja. Aber auch nur dieses mal, ich hoffe dass das nicht noch mal vorkommt. Dann lasst uns mal weitergehen, bevor unsere Professoren noch kollabieren, weil wir nicht da sind."

Glücklich lächelnd ließen sich die beiden von Harry mitziehen.

Der blonde sah kurz zu Neville, nickte ihm noch dankbar zu, nachdem Neville den Blick erwidert hatte, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden dunkelhaarigen zu und klinkte sich in das Gespräch mit ein.

Keine 20 Min. später standen die Schüler der Hogwartsschule vor dem Dom. (Hab keine Ahnung ob es so was dort gibt und wie es gebaut ist und so, denke mir jetzt mal was aus.)

Begeistert sah Harry sich in diesem Gebäude um. Er war zwar kein Stück gläubig, fand dieses Gebäude aber wunderschön. Nicht zuletzt wegen der vielen Wandmalereien. Er hüpfte von einem Bild zur nächsten Skulptur und weiter zum nächsten interessantem Gebilde. Er war wie ein kleines Kind, das zum erstenmal auf einem Spielplatz ist. Die Zeit im Dom war für seinen Geschmack viel zu kurz.

Alle anderen dagegen ließen sich auf die Bänke nieder und konnten es kaum erwarten das die Professoren sie gehen ließen.

Nach weiteren 20 Min. gingen sie wieder nach draußen und versammelten sich vor dem Dom.

„So meine Lieben, dies ist der Dom in dieser Stadt. Als nächstes besuchen wir das Städtische Museum und ich hoffe, das ihr dafür etwas mehr Begeisterung zeigt." Sagte der Touristenführer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie am besagten Ort. Harry lief, wie nicht anders zu erwarten ganz vorne. Seine beiden Freunde und Bodyguards´ Draco und Blaise im Schlepptau, ging er schnurstracks zum ersten Gemälde. Er besah es sich und mit nicht zu stoppender Begeisterung erklärte er haargenau wie der Zeichenstil des Gemäldes ist, wer es gezeichnet hat und wie wertvoll es sein könnte.

„Himmel Harry, woher weißt du das alles? Du bist ja klüger als jeder Kunstsammler den ich kenne, und dank meiner Mum kenne ich viele. Auch einige Muggel." Äußerte sich Blaise nach, dem sie die Ersten 3 Stockwerke mit ca. 60 – 80 Bilder hinter sich hatten.

„Na ja, weißt du, ich Hab halt viel gelesen und als ich die Möglichkeit hatte, habe ich mir alles zum Thema Kunst durchgelesen. Ich interessiere mich halt dafür. Und einmal, als ich wieder bei unserer Nachbarin Mrs. Figg war, war ein alter Bekannter von ihr da, der nicht nur in einem Museum arbeitet, sondern auch Kunstsammler ist. Er hat mir sehr viel beigebracht. Ihn habe ich recht häufig getroffen. Von ihm habe ich auch einige Zeichenstile gelernt. Oft hat er mich auch ins Museum mitgenommen, ich bin froh, dass die Dursleys das nie mitbekommen haben." Erklärte er den beiden.

„Wow. Möchtest du später mal etwas in dieser Richtung als Beruf machen? Ich könnte mir das bei dir echt gut vorstellen." Überlegte Draco.

„Hm, darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, ich möchte schon in der Zauberwelt bleiben. Ich hatte eine ganze weile das Ziel vor Augen Auror zu werden, habe mich aber dagegen entschieden. Immerhin habe ich in den letzten Jahren mehr Abenteuer hinter mir und mehr Begegnungen mit schwarzmagischen Kreaturen als so manch ein Auror. Ich habe echt genug davon. Außerdem soll ich ja noch Voldemort besiegen." Erwiderte er mit betrübter Miene.

„Harry. Selbst wenn du mal in dieser Richtung arbeiten willst. Du kannst diesen Beruf auch in unserer Welt ausüben." Versuchte Blaise den kleineren aufzumuntern.

„Außerdem, wer sagt, das du gegen Voldemort kämpfen sollst. Dumbledore? Auf den solltest du nicht hören. Ein Tipp von mir: Hör dir beide Seiten an, bevor du dir eine Meinung Bildest. Du kennst die vom alten (Dumbledore), die von den Gryffindores und auch von einigen anderen. Aber du kennst noch nicht die richtige Meinung von Voldemort. Hör ihn dir irgendwann mal an. Aber genug davon. Komm, das Bild sieht net schlecht aus. Wer hat es denn gemalt?" sprach Blaise noch und zog Harry zu besagtes Bild.

„Hm, wie du meinst. Also, das Bild hat ..." fing Harry zu erklären an.

Blaise hörte hm zu, merkte schnell das es eine gute Idee war ihn danach zu fragen und horchte ihn noch zu einigen anderen Bildern aus. Draco beobachtete Harry die ganze Zeit. So bemerkten sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging und sie eigentlich schon längst wieder in der Eingangshalle sein sollten.

„Hey, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, wo seid ihr? Ihr seid schon zehn Minuten zu spät. Die anderen sind schon längst in alle winde verstreut und ihr seid immer noch hier?"

„Ach Neville, sorry. War meine Schuld. Ich habe total die Zeit vergessen und den beiden hier einiges über die Bilder erzählt."

„Ach so, ist schon in Ordnung. Fred hat hier in der nähe einen guten Laden gesehen, wollt ihr mitkommen? Dort gibt es echt ein paar gute Scherzartikel. Die beiden hoffen, dort ein paar Inspirationen zu bekommen."

Eine weile sahen Draco, Blaise und Harry sich an, entschieden sich aber dagegen.

„Lieber nicht. Wir wollen erst mal etwas trinken. Ich Hab schon einen ganz trockenen Hals. Außerdem gehen wir später noch Shoppen. Also, dann viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns aber noch." Antwortete der junge mit der Blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Schade, aber okay. Wir sehen uns dann später. Tschüs ihr drei."

Auch Draco und Blaise verabschiedeten sich von Neville, nachdem sie nun vor dem Museum standen. Der Gryffindore und die beiden Slytherins gingen nun ins kleine Bistro. Schnell fanden sie einen Platz und bestellten sich was zu trinken.

Sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch, ihre Lieblingsspieler und vieles mehr. Dann, nach etwa 45 Min. machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Harry war total begeistert. Er war noch nie wirklich in der Stadt Einkaufen gewesen, ohne dabei jedes Mal Angst haben zu müssen, er würde viel zu viel ausgeben und sein ganzes Geld dann nicht mehr für seine Zukunft reichen würde. Dieses mal jedoch, musste er nicht darauf achten, wie viel er ausgab. Denn jemand bezahlte ihm das ganze, wer wusste er nicht genau, aber Draco und Blaise hatten ihm versprochen das er es noch erfahren würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Kurz überlegte er noch ob es wirklich richtig war und erinnerte sich an die Diskussion, die er eben noch mit Draco und Blaise geführt hatte.

Flashback

Blaise und Draco redeten gerade ausgiebig über die Läden die sie gesehen hatte und in denen sie die Klamotten und die anderen Dinge kaufen wollten, als sich Harry einmischt.

„Tut mir leid. Aber wir können nicht in diese Läden gehen."

„Was, aber warum denn nicht? Ich habe mich eben noch mal erkundigt und das sind die besten Läden in dieser Stadt." Wunderte sich Blaise.

„Ja, das mag sein. Aber ich habe nicht das nötige Geld um mir mal eben so die teuersten Klamotten zu leisten."

„Aber das macht doch nichts. Du musst keinen Knut bezahlen. Weißt du, Es gibt jemanden mit dem wir gesprochen haben, bevor wir hierher nach Neuseeland sind. Er hat uns aufgetragen wenn wir mal mit dir Shoppen gehen, dann sollen wir dir gefälligst alles Kaufen was du willst. Er wird es bezahlen. Und wenn wir wieder in England sind, dann wirst du ihn auch kennen lernen."

„Nein Blaise, das will ich nicht. Ich kann mir meine Sachen doch nicht von einer mir völlig Fremden Person bezahlen lassen und mich auf dessen Kosten amüsieren. Nein, das geht ganz und gar nicht. Angenommen ich würde es machen. Ich wüsste nicht wie viel ich ausgeben könnte oder nicht. Was ist, wenn ich viel zu viel ausgebe?"

„Glaub mir Harry, selbst wenn du alles aus den Läden kaufen würdest. Wenn er nicht wüsste du etwas ausgegeben hättest, er würde es nicht merken. Er und seine Familie besitzen sogar viel mehr als die Malfoys und Zabinis zusammen." Mischte sich nun auch Draco in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was wenn ich ..."

„Harry mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir dürfen dir von dieser Person noch nicht wirklich was erzählen. Bitte sei uns nicht böse, aber wir haben es versprochen." Versuchte Blaise Harry nochmals zu überreden.

„Hm, na gut. Überredet. Aber auf eure Verantwortung. Gehen wir." Lachte Harry schließlich und ging schon mal zur Tür.

Der Blonde Junge und sein bester Freund grinsten sich kurz an und folgten dann dem kleinsten unter ihnen.

Flashback Ende

Tbc. Tut mir leid das ich hier schon aufhöre, aber der 2te Teil dieses Kapis kommt bald. Ich wird versuchen ihn anfangs nächster Woche spätestens on zu setzten.

Ich schicke euch aber eine ens.

Und nicht vergessen. Kommi schreiben.

Bye

Kapitel 7: Der schlimmste Tag von Harry Potter (teil 2)

Mittlerweile bereute Harry es zutiefst, das er zugestimmt hatte mit den beiden

Shoppen zu gehen.

Langsam löffelte sein Eis. Seine Beine taten ihm weh und er war richtig Müde.

Missmutig dachte er ein paar stunden zurück.

Flashback

"Also, gut, dann wollen wir doch mal losgehen. Ich denke wir gehen als erstes

ins ´Kelon (Achtung den Namen für das Geschäft hab ich mir ausgedacht)."

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Das ist doch eines der teuersten Geschäfte hier.

Draco, gehen wir lieber woanders hin."

"Ach Quatsch. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal ins Kelon. Und damit basta."

"Na gut, wenn du meinst."

Als Harry zusammen mit dem blonden und dessen bestem Freund ins Geschäft trat,

fühlte er sich erst etwas unwohl. Überall liefen Leute in super schicken

Kleidern und Anzügen herum.

"Komm mal bitte her Harry. Ich hab schon ein paar dinge die du unbedingt

anziehen solltest. Blaise kommt auch gleich." Rief Draco und ging schnurstracks

zur Umkleidekabine. Harry folgt ihm.

"So, hier hast du ein paar Hemden und Hosen. Bitte anprobieren, sobald du eine

Hose und ein Hemd anhast, komm bitte wieder raus, damit Blaise und ich uns ein

Bild davon machen können."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die Sachen und ging in die Kabine.

Zunächst etwas Skeptisch betrachtete er die ganzen Sachen, bevor er sich die

erste Hose nahm um sie anzuziehen. Dann nur noch das Hemd und schon war er

fertig.

Er runzelte etwas die Stirn und ging dann langsam raus. Blaise, der gerade dazu

kam, staunte nicht schlecht.

"Man Harry, du siehst echt scharf aus in diesen Klamotten. Stimmts Draco?"

"Stimmt, es steht dir wirklich gut. Gut, das nehmen wir. Moment." Meinte Draco

und ging auf Harry zu. Er zog noch ein bisschen das Hemd zurecht, machte hier

einen der Knöpfe auf und zog die Hose noch ein kleines Stück nach unten.

"So fertig. Jetzt ist es noch besser." Zufrieden nickte Draco noch mal.

"Werde ich vielleicht auch noch mal gefragt, was ich dazu sage?"

"Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" fragend schaute Draco seinen Gegenüber an.

"Hm, okay, die Sachen echt gut aus, aber es fühlt sich so komisch an. Ach ich

weiß auch nicht." Seufzte Harry und schaute sich im Spiegelbild an, nachdem er

sich umgedreht hatte.

Er hatte ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes Hemd an, es lag eng an seinem

Oberkörper und betonte seine schmale Figur. Die ersten drei Knöpfe des Hemdes

waren offen, so das man einen guten Blick auf seine gebräunte Haut hatte und

den leichten Ansatz des Brustkorbs sehen konnte. Die Hose saß jetzt auf der

Hüfte und man konnte seine schale Taille erkennen. Die Hose lag außerdem eng

an seinen Beinen und hatte einen leichten Schlag. Sie war schwarz und passte

perfekt zu dem Hemd.

"Hm es sieht ja wirklich net schlecht aus, aber es ist so... so... na ja, es ist

irgendwie... wie soll ich sagen..."

"Ungewohnt, eng, trifft es das?" Versuchte Blaise ihm zu helfen.

"Ja."

"Macht nichts. Du gewöhnst dich dran."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Harry wieder in der umkleide Kabine, um die

anderen Sache anzuprobieren. Auch diese standen ihm ausgezeichnet. Die Jungs

gingen also zur Kasse und verließen den Laden mit 5 Tüten, gefüllt mir Hosen

und Hemden.

"So und jetzt ins nächste Geschäft." Rief Blaise voller Euphorie.

"Ins nächste? Wollt ihr euch auch noch was kaufen? Das hättet ihr doch auch

hier manchen können oder?" fragte Harry.

"Ja schon. Aber wir sind mit Einkaufen noch lange nicht fertig. Du brauchst noch

ein paar kurze Hosen für den Sommer. Pullover und T-Shirts, Schuhe, Socken und

die Unterwäsche nicht zu vergessen. Auch..."

"Ist ja schon gut Blaise, ich hab's Kapiert. Also dann, wollen wir weiter."

Alle drei gingen in ein weiteres Geschäft. Dort zog Harry einige Pullover und

Shirts an. Etwa eine Stunde später, hatte er etwa 20 Pullis und etwa ebenso

viele T-Shirts angehabt. Als das erledigt war, gingen sie in die nächste

Abteilung und. Harry zog jede Menge kurze Sommerhosen und ebenso Sportliche

Hosen an. Auch hier wurden alle genommen.

Jetzt mit insgesamt 10 Tüten ausgestattet, gingen sie nun in ein Schuh

Geschäft. Hier zeigt sich nun, das die Geschmäcker in Sachen Schuhen sehr

unterschiedlich waren.

"Draco, nein. Ich werde garantiert nicht diese Schuhe anprobieren. Die sind

schlicht und einfach nur hässlich." Rief Harry als Draco ihm ein paar Schuhe

hinhielt, die so ganz und gar nicht seinem Geschmack entsprachen.

"Vergiss es Blaise. Ich werde garantiert keine roten Sportschuhe kaufe,

geschweige denn anziehen."

Etwa 30 min. saß ,Harry nun schon auf einem kleinen Hocker, und meckerte über

jedes paar Schuh, das die beiden Freunde ihm zeigten.

"Gut, dann such dir halt selber welche aus."

"Keine Sorge, das mach ich auch. Immerhin, habt ihr mir gesagt ich solle mich

hier hinsetzten." Fauchte der Junge mit der Brille Draco an und sprang dann

wütend auf, nur um gleich darauf zwischen den Regalen zu verschwinden.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgt ihm langsam.

"Hm, die sind doch gut." Murmelte Harry leise und nahm ein paar schwarze

Turnschuhe aus dem Regal. Er probierte sie sofort an, lief ein paar runden, zog

sie wieder aus und drückt sie anschließend Blaise in die Arme.

"Die nehme ich. Passen perfekt."

Er zog noch ein paar andere Schuhe, die den schwarzen Turnschuhen ähnelten, und

drückte sie ebenfalls in Blaise´s Arme.

"Gut, ich denke das sind fürs erste genug. Aber die sind ganz schön teuer.

Vielleicht sollte ich 2 oder 3 paar dich nicht nehmen?" Überlegte der

Gryffindore.

"Keine Sorge. Die kannst du alle nehmen." Beruhigte Draco Harry wiedereinmal und

zog die beiden Dunkelhaarigen mit zur Kasse.

Der Blonde bezahlte und nun hatten sie ca. 13 Tüten.

"Was haltet ihr davon, jetzt etwas trinken zu gehen?" fragte der Goldjunge seine

beiden Freunde.

"Jetzt schon? Lieber noch nicht, Harry. Sonst haben wir nachher nicht mehr

genügend Zeit um noch den Rest zu kaufen. Aber wir können ja unterwegs eine

Cola holen oder so. Was meinst du Draco?"

"Seh ich auch so Blaise. Komm schon Harry. Wir sind ja bald fertig."

"Hm, na gut, ihr habt mich überredet. Wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?"

"Wir gehen jetzt erst mal in dieses Geschäft, und dann holen wir noch ein paar

Dinge, die du benötigst. Wie wär's mit magischen Kontaktlinsen. Wir gehen dann

am besten in die Zauberergasse. Komm." Erklärte der Blonde junge.

Und so kam es, das die drei Jungen in einem kleinen Laden mit Gürtel,

Netzhandschuhen, Ketten und jede Menge anderer Accessoires landeten.

Gezielt steuerte Draco die Abteilung mit den Gürtel an. Er nahm hier und da

mal einen der Gürtel und begutachtete sie.

Nach einigem zögern, gesellte sich der kleinste der drei zu ihm und schaute

Draco dabei zu, wie er sich immer wieder einen der schwarzen Ledergürtel

anschaute und dann wieder hin henkte. Schließlich hatte er sich für einen

entscheiden.

"Hm, ob er dir passt? Stehen würde der dir aber." Mumerlte der blonde mehr zu

sich selbst als wie, das er mit Harry sprach.

Er stellte sich vor dem jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn und legt den Gürtel

um Harrys Taille. Der schaute nur verdutzt zu dem blonden und dann wieder zu dem

Gürtel um seiner Taille.

"Jep, steht dir echt gut. Was meinst du?"

Wow er fragt mich nach meiner Meinung.

Grinsend antwortete Harry. "Ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber wenn du das sagst."

Frech grinste er noch mal und dreht sich dann um und ging zu Blaise.

Verdutzt schaute Draco ihm nach. Was sollte das dann jetzt? dachte er

verwundert.

Auch hier fanden sie einige gute Sachen, die gekauft wurden. drei Gürtel, eine

schöne Kette mit einem ungeschliffenem Smaragd als Anhänger, eine Sonnenbrille

und ein Lederarmband für Harry.

Auch die anderen beiden fanden ein paar dinge, die ihnen zusagten.

Draco kaufte einen Gürtel, zwei Lederarmbänder, sowie einen kleinen Schmalen

Ring.

Blaise dagegen kaufte sich nur einen Nietengürtel, mit den dazu passenden

Nieten Hals- und Armband. (Wenn wir Abends mal weggehen, war seine Antwort auf

Harrys verdutzten Blick.)

"Gut das hätten wir, jetzt nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und dann dürften

wir fertig sein." Rief Blaise freudig.

Und so ging es weiter in den nächsten Laden. Als Harry diesen betrat, wollte er

sofort wieder kehrt machen, wurde aber von Draco und Blaise aufgehalten.

"Nana, wo soll's denn hingehen?" Flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr.

"Raus?" Kam es eher fragend.

"Ach komm schon Harry. Was ist denn so schlimm?" Draco verstand es nicht. Es war

doch nur ein Laden in dem es Unterwäsche für Männer gab.

Okay, nach genauerem hinsehen konnte er erkennen, das es im hinteren Teil wohl

eher ein Sexshop war, und Harry dies wohl gemerkt hat. Aber egal.

"Komm." Der Slytherin Prinz, zog den Goldjungen Gryffindores Richtung

Unterwäschen Abteilung.

"Gut okay. Ich hol mir hier was. Aber... lieber allein. Ich mag das net so."

"Ist gut. Hier, ist das Geld. Dürfte reichen. Blaise und ich warten draußen."

Lachend verließ Draco zusammen mit Blaise den Laden.

Harry schaute sich kurz um, nahm dann ein paar schwarze Boxershorts in seiner

Größe und wollte dann zur Kasse gehen, als ihm einfiel, das Boxershorts in den

ganz engen Hosen wohl nicht ganz so das wahre wäre und nahm sich schließlich

noch 5 Tangas. Ebenfalls in schwarz.

Kaum hatte er an der Kasse bezahlt, verschwand er mit hochrotem Kopf nach

draußen.

Jetzt hatte er die Nase voll. Drei Stunden am Stück war zu viel des Guten.

Deswegen beschloss er, die beiden um eine Pause zu bitten.

"Draco, Blaise? Können wir uns nochmals in ein Cafe setzten? Ich sterbe sonst!

Ich habe Hunger und Durst. ... ... Hallo? Blaise? Dray? Schön, dann eben

nicht!"

Beleidigt schnappte sich Harry seine zwanzig Tüten und Taschen und ging alleine

in ein Cafe.

Die anderen beiden diskutierten immer noch, in welches Geschäft sie mit Harry

als nächstes gehen wollten.

Als Harry das Cafe betrat, hörte er sogleich wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Als

er sich umsah, entdeckte er Lex.

Er setzte sich zu ihm und beide unterhielten sich eine Weile.

Nie wieder, nie nie wieder werde ich mit den beiden Shoppen gehen. Und ich

dachte echt das es net so schlimm wird, eher richtig toll. Aber da hab ich mich

ordentlich geirrt. Das war der Schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben. Da ist es ja

sogar angenehmer gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. dachte sich Harry.

Und im selben Moment, lief so ganz und gar nicht passend zu seinen Gedanken ein

Lied.

Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?

Who, are you to tell me if it´s black or white?

Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.

Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.

My daddy lived the lie, it´s just the price that he paid.

Sacrificed his life, just slavin´away.

Ohhh, if there´s one thing I hang onto,

It gets me through the night.

I aint gonna do what I don´t want to,

Im gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

Take a look around you, look its what he sees.

We´re living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,

Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.

Everybody, pray enough to take a stand,

I knocked on every door, on every dead end street,

Looking for forgiveness,

what´s left to believe?

Ohhh, if there´s one thing I hang onto,

It gets me through the night.

I aint gonna do what I don´t want to,

Im gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Guitar Solo

Ohhh, if there´s one thing I hang onto,

It gets me through the night.

I aint gonna do what I don´t want to,

Im gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,

Ive gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.

Well I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

Have A Nice Day

(Have a nice day - Jon Bon Jovi; Have a nice day)

Flashback Ende

tbc.

ICH HOFFE, DAS AUCH DIE LESER, DIE DIE STORY IN IHRER FAVO LISTE HABEN, MIR MAL EIN KOMMI HINTERLASSEN.

lg Ran


	9. Kapitel 8

Harry Potter und die schwarze Seite von Namarie

Kapitel 8: Begrabung eines Streites

-----------------------------------

Hallo da bin ich nach langer zeit wieder. Und zwar mit einem neuem Kapitel.

Ich hoffe, das es euch gefällt.

Meine Probleme sind mittlerweile gar keine mehr, hat sich erledigt.

Das vorher war ja eher alles ein einziger Flashback. Es geht jetzt da weiter, wo

Lex Blaise das Kästchen und den Brief in die Hand gedrückt hat, einiges

erklärte und dann ging.

Also viel spaß.

mystiva88: danke für dein kommi. Ich habe in letzter zeit nichts gepostet, weil ich gehofft hatte, noch ein paar kommis zu bekommen, aber okay, ich wünsche dir viel spaß und freue mich, das du mir so treu bist.

Deswegen widme ich dir dieses kapi.

Kapitel 8: Begrabung eines Streites

Noch eine ganze Weile saß Blaise auf der Bank und betrachtete das Blatt mit den

Zeilen, die Lex nur für ihn geschrieben hatte. Dann faltete er den Brief wieder

zusammen, legt ihn beiseite und nahm das Kästchen. Etwa fünf Minuten starrte

er es an.

Ich frag mich echt, was da drin ist. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann

stammt das Kästchen aus dem Laden mit der wunderschönen Kette. Hm.

Langsam öffnete er die dunkelviolette Schleife und legte sie zu dem Brief auf

die Bank. Allerdings vergingen drei weitere Minuten, ehe er den Atem anhielt,

die Augen schloss und schließlich den Deckel anhob. Noch immer saß er mit

geschlossenen Augen und angehaltenem Atem da und überlegte, zögerte.

Ach, verdammt! Lex hat noch nie jemandem, mit dem er ins Bett ging, etwas

Wertvolles geschenkt, warum sollte er dann ausgerechnet bei mir anfangen? Und..

Wenn... es doch etwas Wertvolles ist? Dann muss an seinem Geständnis etwas

Wahres dran sein. dachte er sich.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere blies er den Atem aus, öffnete mit einem Ruck

die Augen und das Kästchen und erstarrte wiedereinmal.

Im Kästchen befand sich eine wunderschöne Kette. Sie war aus Silber und der

Anhänger war ein schönes Herz. In diesem Herz waren ein paar verschlungene

Linien und wenn man etwas Fantasie benutzte, sahen sie aus wie zwei ineinander

verschlungene Herzen. Nun, wie Blaise wusste, war es ein keltischer Anhänger

(Ich habe ein Bild der Kette bei den Steckbriefen, inklusive den Link dazu, dann

könnt ihr euch noch ein Bild davon machen. Ich finde sie echt schön.).

Er stand auf und ging, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr in Richtung Stadtmitte los.

Blaise ging in eine Seitengasse, da er keine große Lust auf die Menschenmenge

hatte. Die quetschten einen eh nur ein und man kam kaum vorwärts, da die

Einkaufspassage viel zu überfüllt war.

Als er um eine weitere Ecke bog, hörte er seltsame Geräusche. Kurz blieb er

stehen und sah sich um. Obwohl er nichts Seltsames sah, zückte er seinen

Zauberstab und ging langsam weiter. Vorsichtig marschierte er um die nächste

Ecke und erstarrte.

Einige Zeit vorher bei Lex

Mit bedrücktem Gesicht ging er (weiter) die Straße entlang. Er hatte

furchtbare Angst vor Blaise Reaktion auf die Kette. Er hoffte inständig, dass

der andere Junge sie annehmen würde, denn er wusste, dass Blaise es nicht

besonders mag, wenn man ihn zu etwas, einem Eis oder so, einlud oder gar für

ihn etwas bezahlte, wenn er nicht genügend Geld dabei hatte.

Der Blonde lief, ohne großartig auf den Weg zu achten, einfach weiter. Erst als

er jemanden rufen hörte, nahm er seine Umgebung bewusst war. Lex stand in einer

etwas dunkleren und verlassenen Gasse. Er drehte sich nah der Stimme um und

schaute die Person eiskalt an. Es war ein Junge etwa in seinem Alter, mit

braunen Haaren, einem dunklen Teint und dunkle Augen, die fast schwarz wirkten.

"Was willst du? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, also rück mit der Sprache

raus oder lass es.", rief Lex.

"Nun, du gefällst mir. Weißt du, ich habe dich schon den ganzen Tag, seit du

in den Bus eingestiegen bist, beobachtet. Du hast mich mit deiner Art

unglaublich heiß gemacht und mittlerweile hab ich ein Steifen. Ich bin der

Meinung, dass du dich also auch darum kümmern solltest."

Schneller wie Lex gucken konnte, wurde er mit einem Zauberspruch auch schon an

die Wand gepinnt. Der andere schlenderte langsam auf ihn zu und in Lex kroch

etwas Panik hoch.

"Du gefällst mir in dieser Position. Ich freue mich schon, dich richtig zu

nehmen.", sagte der junge Mann, der wohl nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Lex

sein musste.

Sanft fuhr er mit einem Finger Lex Gesichtkonturen nach. Eigentlich wollte Lex

seinen Kopf wegdrehen, konnte es aber dank des Fluches nicht. Stattdessen

spuckte er dem anderem ins Gesicht und rief: "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!

Lass mich sofort runter und nimm diesen Fluch von mir, dann las ich dich noch

davonkommen, ansonsten wirst du es bitter bereuen!"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass du dir in deine Position Drohungen leisten kannst." Er

ballte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust und schlug Lex ein Mal kräftig in den

Magen. Entsetzt keuchte dieser auf. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um den anderen

ordentlich seine Meinung zu sagen, doch verließ keine Laut seine Lippen. Ohne

dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte der Junge, dessen Namen er noch nicht einmal

wusste, ihm den Silencio (Schweigefluch) verpasst.

Zufrieden lächelte dieser noch kurz, dann küsste er den blonden, wehrlosen

Jungen hart auf die Lippen. Als er mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Verfluchten

eindringen wollte, verweigerte Lex es ihm. Wieder schlich sich ein fieses

Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

"Du schmeckst nach mehr. Ich bin schon richtig gespannt, wie du dich erst

anfühlst, wenn ich dich ficke."

Hart packte er Lex in dessen Schritt. Dieser musste des Schmerzes wegen

aufkeuchen. Natürlich ließ der Braunhaarige diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt

und drang mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund ein.

Der Braunhaarige schickte nun seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Seine rechte Hand

fuhr unter Lex Shirt und streichelte erst sanft die Haut, bevor er hart in die

rechte Brustwarze kniff.

"Hm, deine Haut ist sogar noch weicher und zarter als ich es mir vorgestellt

habe."

Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, zeriss er das Shirt und öffnete die Hose seines

Opfers. Schnell zog er diese herunter. Schließlich knöpfte er auch sein eigene

Hose auf und zog sie, mitsamt seines Tangas, in die Kniekehlen. Gerade als er

die Boxershorts des Malfoys herunterreisen wollte, wurde er von einem wütenden

Schrei aufgehalten.

Lex war schlecht, er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm so etwas mal passieren würde.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, selbst mit seinen

Vampirkräften nicht. Er hoffte inständig, dass noch ein Wunder passieren

würde und man ihn retten würde. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, als der Typ

ihm das Shirt zeriss und die Hose runterzog.

Nein bitte nicht, mein erstes Mal als Uke wollte ich nicht so erleben! Ich

hatte gehofft, dies mit Blaise zu erleben. Blaise... Er wird mich bestimmt nie

mehr ansehen, wenn er hiervon erfährt.

Tränen traten aus seinen Augen hervor. Das letzte Mal, als er weinte, lag schon

Jahre zurück. Damals war er sieben Jahre alt gewesen und sein erstes Haustier,

eine kleine Katze, war gestorben.

Er war froh, dass der andere den ersten Fluch ein wenig aufgehoben hatte, denn

so konnte er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen.

Langsam versank er in Gedanken an Blaise, um so nichts mehr mitzubekommen.

Baby baby I sweat to you

Baby baby I hear for you

I don't know why

Why I did those things to you

What went through my mind

And I don't know why

Why I broke your heart in two

Guess that I was blind

Baby, how I wish you could

Forgive me this one more time

Chorus

And I swear

I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

Yes I've been a fool

Now I see the price to pay

I can't run and hide

'Cause I'm losing you

And my chances slipped away

With each time I lied

Baby, how I wish you could

Forgive me one more time

oh yeah

Chorus

And I swear

I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

Baby, living without you

Will tear me apart

When I know how it could have been

But I don't know care what it leads to

Let's make a new start

And give love a chance to win

'cause Baby, I swear

Chorus

And I swear

I'll be there

Anytime you want me to

I'll be true

Here for you

Don't leave me lonely

'Cause I need you

[I need you von Westlife; Westlife

Baby, baby, ich verspreche dir

baby, baby, dass ich da bin für dich

Ich weiß nicht, warum

Warum ich dir diese Dinge angetan habe

Was ist mit mir passiert

Und ich weiß nicht, warum

Warum ich dein Herz in zwei gebrochen habe

Ich denke, ich war blind

Baby, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du mir vergeben kannst

Nur noch einmal

Refrain :

Und ich verspreche

Ich werde da sein

Wann immer du es willst

Ich werde wirklich hier sein

Lass mich nicht einsam zurück

Denn ich brauche dich

Ja, ich war ein Idiot

Jetzt sehe ich, welchen Preis ich dafür zahlen muss

Ich kann nicht davonrennen und es verstecken

Denn ich verliere dich

Und meine Chancen sind mir entglitten

Jedes mal, wenn ich gelogen habe

Baby, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du mir vergeben kannst

Nur noch einmal

Refrain

Baby, ohne dich zu leben

Wird mich wahnsinnig machen

Wenn ich weiß, wie es hätte sein können

Aber es ist mir egal, wohin es führt

Lass uns noch mal von vorne beginnen

Und gib der Liebe eine Chance zu gewinnen, denn

Baby, ich verspreche

Baby, baby, ich verspreche dir

Wann immer du es willst

Ja, ich verspreche

Baby, baby, bin ich da für dich

Lass mich nicht einsam zurück

Denn ich brauche dich

Refrain

Ja, baby, ich brauche dich

[I need you dt. von Westlife; Westlife

Zur selben Zeit bei Blaise

Entsetzt starrte er die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, an. Er sah

Lex an der Wand und einen für ihn unbekannten Jungen, der Lex gerade die

Boxershorts herunterreisen wollte.

Er konnte das Gesicht seines besten Freundes nicht erkennen und zog deswegen

auch zu Anfang völlig falsche Schlüsse. Wütend ging er auf die beiden zu und

schrie:

"Lex du verdammter Mistkerl! Mir erzählst du, du würdest mich lieben, sagst,

dass es dir mit mir ernst ist und dass du um mich kämpfen willst, machst mir

sogar ein verdammt teures Geschenk und lässt dich keine zwei Stunden später

von irgendeinem Kerle ficken!!! DU BIST ECHT DAS LETZTE!!!"

Erst als er fast direkt vor den beiden Jungen stand, die ihn nun verwirrt (der

Typ) und flehend (Lex) anstarrten, kapierte Blaise die Situation.

"Das wirst du bereuen, du Schwein!!! Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand,

vergreift sich an meinen besten Freund, und schon gar nicht so ein perverser

Vergewaltiger wie du!!!!"

Mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs schleuderte er den Kerl von Lex weg und schickte

gleich noch einen schwarzmagischen Fluch hinterher, der ihn so richtig leiden

ließ.

Dann stürmte er zu dem inzwischen am Boden liegenden Lex. Schnell stellte er

fest, dass er einen Ganzkörperfluch verpasst bekommen hatte. Sofort sprach er

einen Gegenfluch.

Lex verkrampfte seine Hände in Blaises Hemd und fing nach kurzem Zögern

hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

"Bitte, bring mich hier weg!!! Bitte, ich halt es hier keine Sekunde länger

aus!!! Blaise hilf mir!", schluchzte er.

Blaise packte den etwas Größeren an den Hüften und zog ihn hoch zu sich.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung lehnte sich der Blonde nur etwas an ihn, anstatt sich

hängen zu lassen. Arm in Arm gingen sie nun in Richtung Treffpunkt.

"Lex, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du mit uns zurückfährst. Ich möchte

dich jetzt ungern allein lassen und ich bezweifle, dass Severus und McGonagall

uns mit einem anderen Bus zurückfahren lassen. Und wenn du mit jemanden reden

willst, ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco dir zuhören wird. Er kann dir dann

helfen.", flüsterte Blaise.

"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht mit meinem Bruder, sondern mit dir darüber reden

will? Ich liebe dich! Und du bist auch mein bester Freund, egal was in den

letzten Tagen zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Ich möchte dich unter gar keinen

Umständen verlieren, verstehst du das? Blaise, ich..."

"Schon gut, sag nichts. Ich werde dir zuhören. Trotz des Streits bist du ja

auch immer noch mein bester Freund. Und so schnell wirst du mich auch nicht

verlieren. Du brauchst also keine Angst haben, das ich mich vor dir Ekel, oder

so. Ist in Ordnung. Du kannst mir alles sagen."

"Woher weißt du, dass ich dachte, du könntest dich vor mir ekeln?"

"Ach weißt du, ich habe mal in einer Muggelzeitschrift einen Artikel gelesen,

in dem es um Personen ging, die vergewaltigt wurden. Dort stand auch dass viele

der Meinung sind, wenn andere es erfahren, sie sich ekeln würden. Ich dachte

mir, dass es bei dir nicht anders ist. Offensichtlich lag ich da mit meiner

Vermutung richtig?!"

"Stimmt. Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Mir geht es schon etwas besser als

eben, und ja du hast richtig vermutet. Aber wenn du dich nicht vor mir ekelst,

dann ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sollten jetzt etwas schneller gehen, sonst kommen

wir noch zu spät und du bekommst mächtigen Ärger."

Blaise nickte nur.

"Wo zum Donnerwetter waren sie Mister Zabini?! Ich habe doch ausdrücklich

gesagt, dass sie pünktlich sein sollen!!! Sie können von Glück sagen, dass

der Busfahrer sich eine kleine Verletzung zugezogen hat und deswegen die Abfahrt

etwas nach hinten geschoben wurde. Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie eine gute

Erklärung haben?! Ich warte!"

"Ähm nun das ist so, Professor. Ich habe unterwegs einen guten Freund

getroffen. Alexander Malfoy, Draco Malfoys Bruder. Er war in einer etwas ... nun

ja... Misslichen Lage. Ich habe ihm geholfen und deswegen bin ich etwas spät.

Ich wollte noch fragen, ob er mitfahren könnte?! Es sind ja noch Plätze frei.

"Wenn es denn sein muss, und jetzt steigen sie ein!!!"

Beide folgten der Anweisung der Professorin und stiegen ein. Kurz darauf kam

auch der Busfahrer und es ging nun endlich zurück zu den Bungalows.

Tbc.

So dass war's. Bis zum nächsten mal. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir wieder

fleißig Kommis.

byebye


	10. Kapitel 9

Harry Potter und die schwarze Seite von Namarie

Kapitel 9: Gespräche

--------------------

Hallo Leute, hier ist das neue Kapi. Ich wünsche allen viel spaß.

Kapitel 9: Gespräche

Blaise und Lex saßen nebeneinander im Bus und schwiegen sich an. Beide wussten

nicht genau was sie nun sagen sollten. Gedankenverloren schaute Lex an Blaise

vorbei aus dem Fenster. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er von seinem Bruder

gemustert wurde.

„Lex? Alles okay? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Du bist irgendwie so

komisch." Fragte Draco.

Keine Reaktion.

„Lex? Hey LEX!" Rief er nun etwas lauter.

„Hm was wie? Draco. Verdammt erschreck mich doch nicht so." Schimpfte Lex.

„Was hast du eben gesagt Draco? Hab nich zugehört. Sorry."

„Schon gut. Ich wollte nur wissen was mit dir los ist. Du bist so

merkwürdig."

„Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Ehrlich."

„Das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst. Wenn du

mir nicht jetzt sagen willst was passiert ist, dann bitte später. Und wenn du

es nicht mir erzählst, dann jemand anderen. Aber tu es Lex. Bitte …"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ja es ist etwas passiert. Aber Blaise hat mir

geholfen. Es geht schon wieder. Widme du dich lieber deinem Schatz." Grinste

Lex

„Er ist nicht mein Schatz. Merk dir das." Zischte Draco. Er setzte sich

wieder andersrum auf seinen Sitz, so das er wieder normal da saß. Dann

unterhielt er sich mit Harry.

Lex währenddessen schloss seine Augen, steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren

und machte seinen MP-3Player an. Er versuchte zwar, sich auf die Musik zu

konzentrieren aber mit wenig erfolg. Immer wieder dachte er an das vorher

geschehene. Und natürlich an Blaise. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was

passiert wäre, wenn sein Schwarm nicht gekommen wäre.

Er schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, so alle Gedanken an diesen Nachmittag

zu vertreiben. Diesmal konzentrierte er all seine Gedanken an zu Hause. Er

freute sich schon auf sein zu Hause. Und er freute sich auf die Schule.

Über all seine Gedanken schlief er schließlich doch ein.

Auch Blaise dachte an diesen Nachmittag.

Warum bin ich nur so ausgerastet. Eigentlich kann es mir ja egal sein, wenn Lex

mit einem anderen rummacht. Ich meine, es hat mich ja früher auch nicht

gekümmert, wenn er wieder einmal jemanden abgeschleppt hat. Aber.. als ich ihn

da so gesehen hab, mit dem Typen, als ich glaubte .. es hat mir nicht gepasst.

Ich war … ich glaub ich war eifersüchtig. Aber warum. Wir sind noch immer

gute Freunde, mehr aber nicht. Oder?

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso verwirrter wurde. Aber es dauerte nicht

mehr lange, bis auch er einschlief.

Klick. Klickklick. Klick.

Grmpfrm. Lex knurrte. Wer auch immer für dieses bescheuerte Geräusch

verantwortlich war, es nervte ihn tierisch und weckt ihn aus seinem gemütlich

schlaf. Er öffnete erst ein Auge, dann ein zweites. Sofort sah er in das

Lächelnde Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser hielt eine Kamera in der Hand. Ebenso

Harry, der direkt neben Draco stand. Orientierungslos schaute er sich um. Erst

jetzt bemerkte er seine Schlafposition. Blaise hatte sich ein ganzes Stück

bewegt, so, das er jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen das Fenster lehnte. Lex hatte

sich gegen seine Brust gelehnt. Blaise hatte seine Arme um den blonden

geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Lex Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schlüsselbein. Das

schönste aber war, so fand Lex, das sein Schwarm ein glückliches lächeln im

Gesicht hatte. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas so liegen bleiben, aber wer

wusste schon, wie der Slytherin regieren würde, wenn er aufwacht. Trotzdem

setzte er sich auf und schälte sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Er vergaß

völlig, das sein Zwilling Fotos von ihm und Blaise gemacht hatte.

Einige Zeit bevor Lex aufwachte

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl erwachte Blaise. Im Bus war es noch genauso laut

wie vorher. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, bemerkte er das etwas schweres auf

seinem Brustkorb lag. Erstaunt sah er sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt wie er

geschlafen hatte. Lex Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Etwas unschlüssig, ob er ihn

nun wecken sollte oder nicht, betrachtete er ihn. Lex hatte ein zufriedenes

Lächeln im Gesicht.

Nein. Ich wecke ihn lieber nicht. Es ist besser, wenn er schläft, immerhin hat

er heute genug durchmachen müssen. Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen was

passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht zu fällig in diese Gasse gegangen wäre.

Gedankenverloren strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei kam ihm

etwas seltsames in den Sinn.

So bescheuert es auch klingen mag, aber ich kann diesen Kerl verstehen, warum

er hinter Lex her war. Es sieht echt gut aus. Groß, schlank, strahlendes

Lächeln und unglaublich s… halt nein, denk jetzt nicht weiter Blaise Zabini.

Du bist doch nicht Schwul. Schluss mit diesen Gedanken.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss er seine Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Als Blaise das nächste mal wach wurde, blickte er in das Gesicht von Lex,

genauer gesagt in seine Augen.

„Hey Lex. Jemand da?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten in denen sich die

beiden angestarrt hatten.

„Was? Ja sorry ich war in Gedanken. Hast du gut geschlafen?" faselte Lex.

Verwirrt.

„Hm ja. Ich hatte zwar einen komischen Traum, aber ansonsten ganz gut. Und

du?"

„Es ging. Ich hab viel nachgedacht."

„War ich den wenigsten ein gutes Kissen?" wollte der dunkelhaarige wissen.

Mit Freuden stellte er fest, das Lex knallrot wurde.

„Ehe… eh ja. Du warst mal wach? Warum hast du mich den nicht geweckt. Es

muss für dich ziemlich unangenehm gewesen sein. Wegen dem was beinahe passiert

ist und weil ich dich liebe. Tut mir leid ich passe in Zukunft besser auf."

„Lex ich…" wollte Blaise antworten, konnte allerdings nicht

weitersprechen, da er von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen wurde.

„Alle mal herhören. Wir sind in ca. 10 Minuten da. Packt alle eure Sachen

zusammen." Rief sie mit ihrer strengen Stimme durch den Bus. Dann ging sie zu

Harry und seinen Freunden.

„Sobald wir angekommen sind, warten sie auf mich. Ich möchte noch mit ihnen

Mister Potter, sowie mit Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy und dessen Bruder

reden." Erklärte sie.

Mittlerweile waren sie angekommen und die Schüler, sowie Lehrer stiegen aus.

Harry und seine Freunde stellten sich etwas abseits und warteten, während alle

anderen Schüler sofort in Richtung ihrer Bungalows verschwanden.

„Folgen sie mir." Sprach Professor McGonagall.

Die vier Jungs schauten sich an und schulterzuckend folgten sie ihr.

Harry hatte einige Probleme, da er jede menge Tüten und Taschen zu schleppen

hatte. Etwas unbeholfen ging er hinter den anderen her, als er auf ein mal

nichts mehr in den Händen hatte und stolperte. Verwirrt schaute er nach hinten

und entdeckte dort seinen ach so geliebten Zaubertränke Professor.

„Die Taschen und Tüten befinden sich in ihrem Bungalow. Und nun gehen sie

weiter." Schnarrte dieser.

Verblüfft starrte Harry diesen an.

Na so was, das ich das auch noch mal erleben darf, keine Beleidigungen, keine

Anspielung auf meinen Status als der Junge-der-Lebt oder sonst etwas, nur eine

kurze Erklärung. Ich glaub da ist was faul. dachte sich der schwarzhaarige

Junge.

„Was ist Harry, wo bleibst du?" rief da auch schon Draco.

Harry musste lächeln.

„Sorry, ich bin ja schon da." Antwortete er und lief los.

Minerva McGonagall führte die Jungs direkt ins Hotel, wo die Lehrer

untergebracht waren. Sie gingen in eine kleinen Besprechungsraum. Dort setzten

sie sich alle hin und mit einem Schlenker von Prof. McGonagalls Zauberstab

erschien vor jedem eine Glas Wasser.

„Nun, wir d. h. Severus und ich haben erfahren, das sie Mister Potter heute

Nacht nicht in ihrem Bungalow, sondern draußen waren. Dies gilt ebenso für

Mister Malfoy und Mister Zabini. Wir würden gerne erfahren was das sollte.

Sagen sie uns lieber die Wahrheit, dann fällt die Strafe nicht ganz so streng

aus und sie können hier bleiben." Fing sie nach einer weile an zu sprechen.

Alarmiert sahen die beiden Malfoy Brüder zu Severus. Der nickte den beiden zu

und bedeutetet ihnen damit, ruhig mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

Der Eisprinz von Slytherin seufzte einmal, holte dann tief Luft und fing an zu

erklären.

„Blaise, Lex und ich waren in der Pizzeria am Strand. Als es dunkel wurde,

wollten wir wieder zurück zu unseren Sachen. Unterwegs hörten wir, wie einige

Leute davon redeten, wie sie Harry einen Beinklammerfluch verpassten und ihn

dann ins Meer gebracht hatten. Wir sind sofort losgerannt und Lex und ich haben

ihn dann wieder aus dem Meer geholt. Wir mussten Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen

durchführen, da er nicht mehr atmete."

Hier stockte er einen Moment, da die Erinnerungen noch sehr frisch waren und ihm

wehtaten.

An dieser stelle redete nun Lex weiter.

„Nur mit mühe gelang es uns ihn wieder zum atmen zu bringen. Als er

schließlich nach Luft schnappte, brachten wir ihn in unseren Bungalow. Kurze

zeit darauf stritten sich Harry und mein Bruder. Harry wollte dann zurück in

seinen Bungalow und ging. Ich sagte meinem Bruder er solle ihm nachlaufen, da es

unklug wäre ihn allein zulassen. Draco folgte und beide kamen kurze Zeit darauf

wieder zurück. Wir legten uns Schlafen und später gingen wir dann zum

vereinbarten Treffpunkt und sie fuhren dann mit ihnen und den anderen Schülern

in die Stadt. Ja so war das."

Entsetzt blickte Minerva McGonagall in die Runde. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich

nicht gerechnet.

„Wir sollten den Schulleiter darüber informieren. Ich bin mir sicher das

er…" äußerte sie sich.

„Bloß nicht. Bitte, sage sie ihm nichts. Es würde ihn eh nicht

interessieren." Rief Harry.

„Warum denn nicht? Harry er ist nicht nur dein Schulleiter, sondern auch dein

Mentor und Erziehungsberechtigter (keine Ahnung ob das stimmt). Er hat ein recht

darauf das zu erfahren."

„Das kann sein. Aber wie schon erwähnt es würde ihn nicht im geringsten

interessieren. Er hat sich nie wirklich für mich interessiert. Ich war ihm nur

wichtig wenn es um Voldemort ging oder wenn ich ihm irgendwie helfen konnte sein

Image noch zu verbessern."

„Harry das glaub ich nicht. Er hat sich doch immer um dich gekümmert."

„Warum hat er mich dann jedes mal in den Sommerferien zu den Dursleys

geschickt?"

„Weil dort deine Sicherheit vor Voldemort gesichert ist. Du weißt doch das

der Blutschutz um das Haus deiner Verwandten dich vor du-weißt-schon-wem

schütz."

„Vor Voldemort ja. Aber nicht vor meinen Verwandten."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie ich es sagte. Nicht vor meinen Verwandten. Sie haben keine Ahnung was sie

mit mir machen, wie sie mich behandeln, als was sie mich bezeichnen und wie sie

mich ansprechen. Soll ich es ihnen erzählen? Nein. Ich zeige ihnen Briefe, die

ich Dumbledore schrieb und was er antwortete."

„Gut Harry. Wir werden ihm nichts erzählen. Zeig mir bitte die Briefe. Ich

denke es ist das beste wenn wir sie nicht bestrafen."

„Danke Professor. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Wenn sie mich fragen, dann

sollte Harry bei Draco und Blaise bleiben. Todesser werden sie nicht angreifen,

denn niemand wird es wagen den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy anzugreifen. Und wenn es

doch jemand wagen sollte dann wissen die beiden sich gut zu währen und Harry

ist auch nicht ohne." Gab Lex seine Meinung kund.

„Gut. Potters Schutz liegt nun bei euch dreien. Lex, du wirst ebenfalls auf

ihn aufpassen. Einverstanden Potter?" redete der Professor für

Zaubertränke.

Verdutzt sah ihn Harry an.

„Ja okay. Dann bin ich also ab jetzt bei Draco und Blaise. Aber was ist mit

Neville Longbottom, ich meine er ist ja dann ganz alleine." Meinte Harry.

„Ich denke wir können ihn auch bei jemand anderem unterbringen."

„Gute Idee Professor Snape. Ich denke bei Fred und George Weasley wäre er gut

aufgehoben. Er kann die beiden etwas im Zaum halten." Kam es von Blaise.

„Gut. Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden." Erwiderte Gryffindors Hauslehrerin.

„Und nun, ab in eure Betten."

Am nächsten Morgen im Bungalow Zimmer von Draco Malfoy

Seufzend schlug der junge Malfoyerbe seine Augen auf. Er konnte nicht mehr

schlafen und schuld daran war ein kleiner schlafender und unschuldig wirkender

Gryffindore mit dem Namen Harry Potter. Dieser hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt,

oder besser gesagt er la halb auf ihm drauf. Das blöde aber war, das Harrys

Knie ziemlich nahe seines Glieds war und er schon etwas erregt war.

Wieder seufzte er und versuchte langsam aufzustehen, ohne den schwarzhaarigen

dabei zu wecken, was auch gelang.

Er ging ins Bad und duschte sich erst mal.

Harry wachte von einem leisem rascheln auf. Er blickte sich noch mit müden

Augen und entdeckte Draco, der vor einem Schrank stand und sich gerade anziehen

wollte.

Zu Harrys entsetzten war dieser nackt und so starrte er direkt auf dessen

Hintern.

Als er sich seines Starrens bewusst wurde, versteckte er seinen hochroten Kopf

unter der Decke.

Scheiße. Was war das was fällt dem ein sich hier umzuziehen, kann der das

nicht im Bad machen? Dieser Idiot. Warum regiere ich so komisch. Er ist doch

auch ein junge, so wie ich? Ich bin doch nicht Schwul. Aber irgendwie hat mir

dass, was ich gesehen habe gefallen. Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein. Und

nochmals nein.

Er seufzte entnervt auf und zuckte zusammen, als sich jemand auf seine Seite des

Bettes setzte.

„Hey Harry. Es ist schon morgen. Komm, geh duschen und dann gibt es

Frühstück."

Es war Draco, der dort saß und ihn ansprach.

„Na gut. Ich bin ja schon wach. Ich geh gleich duschen."

Gesagt getan. Draco ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen und Harry ging

ins Bad.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?" fragte Harry Draco, als er fertig geduscht

und angezogen aus dem Bad kam.

„In seinem Hotelzimmer, nehme ich an."

„Ach so. Hm, das sieht lecker aus."

„Stimmt. Hoffentlich schmeckt es auch so gut." Rief Blaise, als er ebenfalls

fertig angezogen in die kleine Küche kam.„Na dann, lasst es euch

schmecken." Meinte Draco.

Gemeinsam Frühstückten die drei, dann gingen sie zu Harrys ehemaligem

Bungalow. Während Harry in sein Zimmer ging, setzten sich Blaise und Draco auf

eine Couch im kleinen Wohnzimmer.

Harry kramte in seinem Koffer und holte ein paar Briefe raus. Eine weile

betrachtete er sie noch, bevor er zurück zu seinen beiden Slytherinfreunden

ging.

„Ich hab die Briefe, gehen wir zu Professor McGonagall." Sagte Harry.

„Ist gut. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Blaise.

„Klar ist alles in Ordnung." Kam auch prompt die antwort. Etwas zu schnell

wie Draco fand, allerdings fragte er nicht nach.

Zusammen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zur besagten Professorin. Unterwegs

schloss sich ihnen dann noch Lex an. Es dauerte nicht lange da kamen sie auch

schon an. Treffpunkt war der selbe Besprechungssaal, wie gestern. Minerva

McGonagall war schon da, als die vier Jungen eintrafen.

„Setzt euch. Severus wird gleich hier sein. Er hat noch was zu erledigen. Hast

du die Briefe dabei Harry?" begrüßte sie die Jungen.

„Hallo Professor. Ja habe ich. Soll ich sie ihnen gleich geben?"

„Ja. Ich lese sie dann zusammen mit Severus sobald er da ist."

Harry gab ihr die Briefe und setzte sich dann neben Draco. Im selben Moment

betrat Hogwarts Zaubertränke Professor den, nickte allen kurz zu und setzte

sich neben seine Kollegin. Sie gab ihm einen der Briefe und beide fingen an zu

lesen. So nach und nach wurde das Gesicht der Lehrerin immer geschockter. Selbst

Snape konnte seine Maske nicht mehr halten und starrte die Briefe und Harry

abwechselnd schockiert an.

Tbc.

So das wars nun mit diesem Kapi.

Wie immer hoffe ich, Kommis zu bekommen. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn man mir schreiben würde, wie die story ist.

byebye


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 Der Kampf und seine Folgen

Hallo, hier ist endlich das lang ersehnte 10. Kapitel. Ich hoffe das es euch

genauso gefällt, wie alle anderen Kapitel.

Und bitte lest doch mal was ich am ende geschrieben habe, könnte interessant

sein.

Es tut mir leid, das ihr immer so lange warten müsst, aber ich kann es, so gern

ich auch möchte, nicht ändern. Hab euch aber ganz dolle lieb und freue mich

immer über JEDES Kommi.

Shady

severus

silbernewolfsfrau

Abendstern

NiFuu

schattengirl

MoniMahoni

Kathiebell01

Siriablack

InaBau

Korksie

Maja

nicki

Arzu

Feaneth

Draco1990

BloodyDevil

Darkfire

Werdandi

Valentina

ACHTUNG: Es ist noch nicht beta-gelesen.

Kapitel 10 Der Kampf und seine Folgen

Harry hatte beschämt den Kopf gesenkt, Blaise versuchte einen Blick auf die

Briefe zu bekommen und Lex fragte sich, was denn nun auf den Pergament Blättern

stand, das selbst Severus Snape seine eiskalte Maske fallen ließ. Draco dagegen

trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingernägeln auf die Lehne seines Stuhls.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass Albus so grausam sein kann. Nicht zu Harry oder

sonst irgendwem. Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Murmelte die Hexe ungläubig.

Draco hatte es nun endgültig satt. Er riss den Lehrern die Briefe aus den

Händen und begann nun selbst zu lesen. Die anderen beiden Jungen linsten

jeweils über eine seiner Schultern.

Professor,

ich bitte sie inständig, holen Sie mich hier weg,,

ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus.

Die Dursleys haben mich jetzt schon mehr als ein mal

Bewusstlos geschlagen.

Wenn es sein muss gehe ich auch ins Hauptquartier oder

sonst wo hin, aber bitte holen Sie mich hier weg, sonst überleb

Ich dass nicht.

Gez., Harry Potter

Potter,

hör auf mich zu Nerven, ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche

Scherze und Kindereien. Ich habe mit deinen Verwandten

Briefkontakt, erst gestern schrieben sie, dass sie mit dir in irgendeinem

Muggelrestaurant essen waren.

Also hör auf zu lügen und belästige mich nicht weiter.

Und selbst wenn sie dich schlagen, hier und da ein paar Schläge haben

noch nie jemandem geschadet. Es wird dich im Kampf gegen Voldemort

nur stärker machen.

Du möchtest doch nicht das er noch mehr Menschen tötet, oder?

Denn je mehr Zeit du mit sinnlosen Lügen verplemperst, tötet er noch mehr

Menschen. Also lerne lieber für die Schule, damit du ihn besiegen kannst.

Danach kannst du ja immer noch Lügen erzähle, vorausgesetzt du überlebst es

ebenfalls.

Dumbledore

So und so ähnlich waren auch die anderen Briefe. Harry bat weiterhin um Hilfe,

aber Dumbledore schrieb immer wieder, dass er sich nicht so anstellen solle. Man

konnte heraus lesen. Das Dumbledore ihm die Schuldgefühle machen wollte. Und

wenn sich die Professoren den Jungen so ansahen, dann merkte man das es auch

klappte. Er saß dort eingeschüchtert und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Dumbledore wird von allem nichts erfahren. Harry du bleibst bei den

Slytherins im Zimmer. Ich möchte, nein ich bestehe darauf, das du nicht mehr

allein irgendwo hin gehst. Du lässt dich von jemandem begleiten, egal wohin.

Haben wir uns verstanden. Ich will nicht, das dir irgendetwas passiert. Nicht

weil du Harry Potter bist, sondern weil ich dich kenne und ich dich mag."

Erklärte Minerva.

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wir machen das gerne. Harry bleibt bei uns und wir lassen ihn nicht allein.

Hatten wir sowieso nicht vor, ihn allein zu lassen, mein ich." Meinte Blaise

und lächelte Harry an. Die beiden Brüder nickten zustimmend.

„Gut dann würde ich sagen sie gehen jetzt in ihre Betten. Wir müssen dann

nur noch ein Bett in eines ihrer Zimmer stellen. Bei wem soll er schlafen?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Harry kommt zu mir und mein Bruder könnte doch bei

Blaise bleiben." Schlug Draco vor. Harry lächelte leicht, Blaise und Lex

schauten den blonden entsetzt an.

„Einverstanden. Dann gehen Sie endlich und schlafen. Morgen haben Sie wieder

frei." Mit diesen Worten stand der Zaubertränke-Liebhaber auf und scheuchte

die Jungen hinaus.

Als diese draußen waren, schloss er die Tür und mit einem schwarzmagischen

Zauber verschloss er die Tür. Seufzend drehte er sich zu seiner Kollegin um.

Diese schaute immer noch entsetzt auf die Briefe.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das er so ist. Severus, wie konnte ich mich nur so in

ihm täuschen? Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Weißt du Minerva. Ich kenne ihn. Und ich wusste, das er ein falsches Spiel

mit allen spielt. Immerhin tötete er viele Menschen, die ich liebte. Alles

Schwarzmagier. Er verabscheut alle Schwarzmagier und Schwarzmagische Wesen. Auch

mit Lupin spielt er dieses Spiel. Nicht er war es, der mir den Auftrag gab, ihm

den Wolfsbanntrank zu geben. Ich tat es wegen jemand anderem, der mich darum

bat. Wenn es nach Albus ging, dann wäre Lupin ohne diesen Trank zur Heulenden

Hütte gebracht werden und er wolle ihn dann mit ketten magische fest halten. Du

weißt, das der Wolf in Lupin das nicht lange mitgemacht hätte. Er wäre

wahnsinnig geworden." [Ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich so ist, ich bezweifle

es. Es ist alles von mir erfunden Endete Severus ernst.

Erschocken sah Minerva ihn an.

„Ich werde Albus nichts mehr erzählen. Aber wer gab dir den Auftrag, Remus

den Trank zu geben?"

„Sagen wir, ein guter Freund. Jemand der nicht so ist, wie alle glauben. Er

ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. In diesem Punkt, solltest du mir

vertrauen."

„Ich verstehe. Also gut. Ich werde dir soweit vertrauen. Aber sei dir sicher,

das ich nicht zulassen werde, das Harry oder einem der anderen Schüler etwas

passiert." Erwiderte die Professorin. Dann stand sie auf und nachdem Severus

die Banne von der Tür genommen hatte, ging sie hinaus. Der Schwarzhaarige Mann

folgte ihr langsam.

Die vier Jugendlichen gingen langsam hinaus und in Richtung von Harrys Bungalow.

Alle schwiegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nämlich der Briefwechsel

zwischen Harry und Dumbledore.

„Harry ..." fing Draco an, schwieg aber dann.

„Ist okay. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich habe es überwunden. Und es ist

mir egal. Dumbledore wird es noch bereuen, so wie er mich und alle anderen

behandelt hat. Es ist okay." Beruhigte Harry seinen Freund.

„Na sieh mal eine an. Frettchen (Draco), der Irre (Blaise), ein Verräter

(Harry) und noch ein dreckiger Malfoy (Lex). Was macht ihr denn um die Uhrzeit

noch hier? Ihr solltet besser verschwinden, sonst könnte einem von euch noch

was passieren. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" rief Ronald Weasley.

Dieser kam mit Hermine Granger, sowie 2 Gryffindore-Siebtklässlern den vier

Freunden entgegen.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Wiesel? Dann war sie aber ganz schön lasch. Du

solltest noch ein wenig üben, wenn du willst, das deine Drohungen auch beachtet

werden sollen." spottete Draco.

„Ich denke das es nichts nützt. Er wird nie richtig Drohen könne. Oder

denkst du wirklich, das ein Wiesel wie er überhaupt noch etwas lernen kann? Ich

denke nicht." Bemerkte Blaise.

„Hast ja recht. Wiesel ist viel zu dumm." Gab Lex ihm recht.

„Ach ja, wenn er wirklich so dumm wäre wie ihr sagt, warum ist er dann im

selben Jahrgang wie ihr?" giftete Hermine.

„Ganz einfach, Granger. Weil du ihm immer geholfen hast. Und weil er bis jetzt

immer mehr Glück als Verstand hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, der alte Sack, den

alle als unseren Schulleiter kennen, irgendwas gedreht hat, damit Wiesel weiter

kommt." Konterte Draco.

„Du… du.. das wirst du mir büßen, so einen Mist muss ich mir von dir, du

verlogene kleine Schlampe nicht anhören. (ACHTUNG: Ich kenne mich mit Flüchen

nicht aus. Ich werde einfach irgendwelche Buchstaben zusammenstellen.)

Duvertio." Schrie Ron.

Und schon sauste der Fluch auf Draco zu. Dieser hob nur Slytherin-like eine

Augenbraue nach oben, schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon prallte der Fluch von

einem Schutzschild ab.

„Merke dir eins, mit so einem schwachen Fluch hast du gegen mich oder anderen

Slytherins keine Chance. Außerdem ist er sehr Einfalls los. Ich bitte dich,

jemanden mit dem Duvertio zu verfluchen ist echt lahm. Es bringt doch nichts

wenn man für 24 Stunden nicht mehr Sprechen kann. Denn das bewirkt er, falls du

es nicht weißt. Mich wunderst sowieso, das du es geschafft hast diesen Fluch zu

sprechen, immerhin ist er nur was für Fortgeschrittene Zauberer und du bist

nur ein kleines unbedeutendes Baby. Ich zeige dir mal, wie man jemanden richtig

verflucht." Erklärte Draco.

Und schon schoss er einen Fluch. Wiesel schrie leise auf und ging in die knie.

Der fluch sorgte dafür, das der verfluchte etwa 5 Minuten lang das Gefühl hat,

als würde ihn ständig etwas stechen.

Und nun fingen auch die anderen an und zückten ihren Zauberstab. Zwischen

beiden Gruppen entstand ein erbitterter Kampf. Flüche flogen durch die Gegend.

Mal trafen sie ihr Ziel, mal daneben. Immer mehr Schüler kamen hinzu und machte

bei dem kleinen Krieg mit.

„Hört sofort auf oder ihr werdet es alle bitter bereuen. Septius

mogentavos." Brüllte ein mehr als nur aufgebrachter Severus Snape. Mit

Beendigung des Zauberspruchs, erstarrte jeder Schüler.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, mitten in der Nacht hier herum zu fluchen.

Jeder von ihnen geht in sein Bungalow und bleibt dort, bis ich euch erlaube dort

wieder heraus zu kommen. Wenn ich auch nur einen von ihnen unerlaubt draußen

herumlaufen sehe, wird er sofort nach Hogwarts geschickt und darf sich dort auf

Nachsitzen freuen. Die verletzten bleiben hier, damit ich mich um sie kümmern

kann."

Zum wieder holten male, schwang der Professor seinen Zauberstab und die

Schüler wurden aus ihrer starre erlöst. Nur zwei Schüler meldeten sich wegen

einer kleinen Verletzung, die anderen Schüler verschwanden sofort. Severus

heilte die kleinen wunden und schickte diese dann ebenfalls fort.

Harry, Draco und Blaise gingen langsam auf ihren Lehrer zu.

„Seid ihr denn verrückt geworden oder warum habt ihr gegen diese Idioten

gekämpft. Draco, Lex und Blaise, ihr hättet sie locker töten können, mit

euren Kräften. Wo ist Lex überhaupt." Schrie er.

Verwirrt sahen sie sich um. Blaise war der erste, der ihn fand. Er schrie leise

auf und rannte auf eine Person zu, die regungslos am Boden lag.

Es war niemand anderes als Lex. Nun rannten auch Harry, Draco und Severus zu

Blaise und Lex. Mit einem Schwenker von Severus Zauberstab erhob sich der

Körper von Lex in die Luft und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bungalow.

Nachdem der ältere Mann seinen Patensohn in Blaise´s Bett legte, untersuchte

er ihn und gab ihm einige Heiltränke, die er mit einem Accio zu sich

beförderte.

„So, nun kann ich nichts mehr für ihn tun. Ich denke das er bis zum Abend

durchschlafen wird. Ich komme dann noch mal vorbei.

Blaise und Draco hatten sich je einen Stuhl an eine Seite des Bettes gestellt

und setzten sich nun auf diese. Harry kniete neben Draco auf dem Boden.

„Wenn ich herausbekomme, der ihm das angetan hat, wird er es bitter bereuen.

Niemand verletzt ungestraft meinen Bruder." Draco knirschte während er die

sagte mit den Zähnen.

Blaise dagegen nahm ein Hand von Lex und war bemüht, seine Tränen zurück zu

halten. Doch dies war nicht so leicht. Langsam traten die Tränen aus seinen

Augen und er konnte sich ein schluchzen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er beugte sich

mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne und lag nun mit seinem Kopf auf dem Bett, Lex

Hand immer noch in seiner.

Draco und Harry sahen sich und schauten dann wieder zu ihrem Freund. So nach und

nach übermahnte der Schlaf die drei Freunde.

Tbc.

Ich weiß ich bin gemein, aber das nächste Kapi wird nicht lange auf sich

warten lassen, ist schon fast fertig.

So da ja so viele wissen wollen wer denn nun Harry die ganzen Kleider geschenkt

hat, der sollte auf jeden Fall weiter lesen. Ich habe hier und da einige Namen

gehört, deswegen dachte ich mir folgendes. Ich nenne euch ein paar Namen und

ihr könnt mir ja dann schreiben wer es eurer Meinung nach ist. Derjenige oder

Diejenigen, die den richtigen Namen nennt / nennen, dem widme ich die nächsten beiden Kapis und er darf mir ein weiteres Pairing nennen. Ausgeschlossene Personen sind Harry, Draco Lex und Blaise

Ihr dürft aber nur einen Namen nennen. Ich gebe den Gewinner / die Gewinner

dann beim nächsten Kapitel an.

Folgende Namen stehen zur Auswahl.

Voldemort / Tom Vorlost Riddle

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy

Severus Snape

So, bin gespannt, ob es jemand errät.

byebye


End file.
